l'union des vaso 4689
by Eckarose
Summary: Une suite après le kidnapping de Conan par ces parents la réaction de Conan au lieu de faire détective il s'échappe décide de vivre de lui-même restant distance pour surveiller ces proches il vite compris parfois est quand on est enfant on ne peut maîtriser une situation qui est pas avantage pour un enfants faire des chose on est pas censé faire on à pas choix de faire
1. Chapter 1

_**Union des APTX4689**_

 _Je suis Conan Edogawa j'ai 7 ans d'apparence en réalité je suis Shinichi Kudou j'ai 18 ans cette année je suis un ancien détective lycéen aujourd'hui je suis coincé dans un monde de l'enfance suite à une tentative de meurtre sur moi comme témoin gênant d'une transaction pas légale afin de protéger mon entourage je vis comme un enfant très intelligent bref je sait je dois pas toujours avantage contre adultes mais il aussi des avantage je vais rencontrer d'autre vaso devenir acteur detective c'est pas prévu mais en réalité ma famille ma obligé pour améliorer mes talent d'acter pour ma couverture d'rnfant de 6 ans celui demo quand un type venu ma proposer je sois acteur navec lui mais en fait cette personne à d'autre plan pour moi . ih je retriouve aussi mon frère jumeau kidnapée et ce qui estt premier amour et des amis à moi on c'était perdu tous de la même situation avec qui on fait la club amis justicier croyez moi j'était loin d'imaginer ùais en enfant de 6 ans je peut avoir dans cette vie de l'amitié romance humour Pokémon famille aventure action mystère crimes saison fêtes tout y vous trouverez de tout dans cette fiction_

 _Une suite après le kidnapping de Conan par ces parents la réaction de Conan au lieu de faire détective il s'échappe décide de vivre de lui-même restant distance pour surveiller ces proches il vite compris parfois est quand on est enfant on ne peut maitriser une situation qui est pas avantage pour un enfants faire des chose on est pas censé faire on à pas choix de faire_

 _Chapitre 1_

 _C'est une journée de week end d'hiver Conan était entrain de jouer un jeux vidéo devant la télé penser :cette carte me serais utiles pour envoyer un cadeau à Ran je pourrais utiliser la carte de tossa pour envoyer un cadeau à ma famille et mes amis je me demande si c'est une bonne idée_

 _Ran qui regarde Conan à son niveau : Conan kun_

 _Conan rougi voyant Ran à son niveau: hein nani Ran neechan_

 _Ran : Conan kun je me demandais si tu connait le numéro de tes parents_

 _Conan p yabbe elle cherche des informations sur mes parents ça craint comment vais faire : pourquoi tu demande ça Ran neechan_

 _Ran : pour on puise appeler tes parents pour tu leur donner des nouvelle de toi il doit te manquer d'être loin d'eux_

 _Conan p si tu savais qui sont mes parents tu dirais pas ça crois moi je préféré mille fois être à Tokyo que faire tour du monde: non je connais pas le numéros c'est pas la peine le prof tiens ma famille au courants pou moi_

 _Kogoro sur le fauteuil qui lis son journal : ran tu devrais demander à agasa san de faire venir ces parents pour les rencontrer en personne_

 _Conan p so il on soupçon: non il n'est pas la peine de faire venir mes parents ojisan_

 _Kogoro : je vais parler agasa san il à intérêt de me dire ou il vit_

 _Ran : otossa à raison Conan kun je veut connaitre ta famille aussi voir ou tu vit pour je puisse rendre visite_

 _Conan : non Ran neechan tu peut pas_

 _Sonnerie de l'agence tinnnnnnnnnnng_

 _Ran hai_

 _Kogoro voulu frapper la tète de Conan : pourquoi pas nous présenter tes parents gamins resquilleurs dits le moi_

 _Conan esquive de justesse le coup venir sur sa tète : eu c'est que_

 _Ran à l'entré : hai agence moury en quoi puis je vous aider obassa_

 _Yukiko déguisé en fumiyo : viens chercher mon fils Conan_

 _Ran : oh d'accord entrer Edogawa san Conan kun ton okassa est ici_

 _Conan qui vient de faire frapper par Kogoro frotte sa tète surpris regarder Yukiko : hein ce n'est pas mon okassa lâchez moi obassa_

 _Ran : Conan kun ce n'est pas ta mère_

 _Yukiko qui venu enlacer son fils l'empêcher de parler en le serrant contre elle remis une carte professionnel et un chèque : ne dit pas de bêtise mon Conan je suis ton okassa fumiyo Edogawa sois pas mauvais garçon dire de tel bêtise je suis venu te chercher pour rentrer à la maison maintenant je suis mieux moury_ __ _chan moury tentai désolé mon fils dire ça parce que il est fâché avec moi_

 _Ran : ah bon Conan kun pourquoi être fâché avec ton okassa_

 _Kogoro : Edogawa san pourquoi votre fils est il être chez agasa san_

 _Yukiko : mon Conan à du aller chez mon cousin j'ai eu un accident je ne pouvais pas prendre de soin de mon Conan j'ai demander à mon cousin Hiroshi de prendre soin de lui il ma appelé ma dit il confié Conan à vous parce q voulais voir un grand détective travailler il rêve être détective mais je suis venu pour remercier de prendre soin de mon fils pendant ces dernier jours maintenant je vais mieux depuis mon accident maintenant je vais ramener mon fils à la maison eh comme je suis pressé alors je vous donne l'argent en guise de remerciement pour avoir pris soin de lui mon cousin ma dit que mon Conan était chez vous pendant la période j'était pas bonne santé pour prendre soin de lui_

 _Conan coincé dans les bras de Yukiko palis p so oh putain de merde oh non elle bien informé sur mon histoire agasa cette obassa ce qui veut dire il serait eux découvert qui je suis_

 _Kogoro qui regarde le chèque avec enthousiaste :2 million 500mille c'était un plaisir Edogawa san de prendre soin de votre fils_

 _Conan regarde choqué Kogoro p bon sang vieux ne me dit pas que il à que l'argent il t'intéresse si je me fais kidnapper tuer il suffit de payer pour toi pas renseigner comment va faire pour expliquer ma mort tu dit détective ne pense pas vérifier les fais_

 _Min plus tard dans la voiture de location_

 _Conan p je vais m'échapper première occasion ensuite je vais trouver une idée pour protéger ma famille : qui êtes vous obassa_

 _Yukiko conduit: je suis ta mère_

 _Conan :vous êtes pas ma mère vous n'êtes une obassa_

 _Yukiko menacer Conan de son arme au embouteillage de feu rouge: tt Conan kun je te déconseille de tenter quoi que soit ta copine serais bien en lui dire sayonara pour toujours tu m'appelle okassa_

 _Conan faire la voiture freiner menacer par la femme la au moment de s'enfuir quand un homme lui rentre dedans le tiens prisonnier : jamais_

 _Yusako tenu Conan l'oblige monter à l'arrière :vous êtes en retard toi tu va reste avec nous gamin sagement_

 _Conan tenu par Yusako pu sentir l'arme dans son dos forcé de monter à l'arrière chloroforme laisser moi tranquille à mmmmm p so il sont deux voila qui réduite m'avantage pas contre aux il son t armé_

 _Yukiko repris la route : tu obligé de lui faire ça ta cigarette pas de ça dans la voiture_

 _Yusako ranger Conan voulu allumer sa cigarette : tu préfère il nous échappe tu sais comment notre filou de fils peut être dangereux rien que la façon ti conduit fou ma dit il voulu profiter de s'en s'enfuir de toute façon il est préférable on met hors jeu pour il ne vois pas ou nous allons on se tiens au plan va au point de rencontre_

 _Plus tard Conan se réveillé attaché bâillonne_

 _Conan se réveillé enfoiré yabbe je suis prive de mes moyen eto ou je suis maintenant voyons voir si il ce qu'il à de l'autre coté_

 _Dans l'autre pièces :yusako et Yukiko Conan regarder par trou de serrure_

 _Yusako déguisé en baron noir regarde sa montre : il doit être réveillé maintenant_

 _Yukiko : viens direction Conan : je vais voir kawaii boys_

 _Conan palis retourné faire semblant être endormis : yabbe_

 _Yukiko ouvrit vérifier Conan ressorti à clé : il est pas encore réveillé tu as pas trop mis de trop dose_

 _Yusako allumer sa cigarette : je n'est mais que la dose pour mettre hors jeu pour un enfant il doit pas tarder se réveillé ensuite lui faire passer interrogatoire torture_

 _Yukiko : ne pas abimer il est si kawaii je me le garderai bien pour faire mon fils tu étai obliger l'attache é_

 _Yusako menacer Yukiko par son pistolet : être sentimentale pou r ce gamin n'est pas soit faire ta mission correctement je ne laisserais pas ce tentai kids sortir d'ici vivant avant il nous dit ce qui sait sur nous et sur Kudou Shinichi le boss nous à demande faire parler ce gamin je compte faire ma mission je vais pas me gêner pour te faire disparaitre aussi je vois tu es trahison du boss_

 _Yukiko repousser l'arme un regard : je sais très bien je suis en mission je te rappelle le bosse veut ce gamin en vie suffit en le garde bon état il nous serais utile si on le formation pour nous il est encore un enfant qui dépend des adultes il est inoffensif il sera facile de lui faire travailler pour nouson lui laissera pas choix_

 _Conan p choix elle à raison dans ce corps je ne suis pas en position de force contre les adules_

 _Yusako : méfie toi de cet enfant selon mes information il est un enfant très intelligent il à déjà aider la police à résoudre enquêtes une fois torturé il nous dira ce qui faut je lui fais faire sayonara il à pas ton visage ben on va rester dans ce secteur demain notre client on va s'assure il ne puisse pas nous trahir je vais lui donner notre nouvelle arme secrète de l'organisation en aucun cas ce gamin ne peut rester en vie il est un tentai kids je ne vais pas prendre risque il nous balance et identifié il à vu ton visage c'est un témoin gênant n'oublies pas notre devise pas de témoin_

 _Conan p hé merde il raison j'ai vu le visage de obassa il Save beaucoup sur moi masaka il vont me tuer i on prévue de me question puis tué il découvrions s alors je suis Shinichi Kudou la police et ma familles enquête sur pont alors cible je dois sortir d'ici avant ça arrive je dois m'échapper_

 _Yukiko : c'est dommage il est si kawaii comme boys il serait être mon fils je formerais bien à être nous_

 _Yusako p je me demande si Shin pense la même chose de ce ton personnage tu as fait pour être Méré de Conan : ah les femme vous êtes trop un complication pour moi parlant de complication demain le boss veut on fait notre client complication taire définitif il aurais police surveillance de lui je ne laisserais pas témoin en vie_

 _Conan p ça promet il ne ferai pas de cadeau pour moi cet personne_

 _Plus tard dans la nuit_

 _Conan regarder par la serrure chuchote :il semble dormir c'est moment ou jamais de m'échapper ce morceau de verre me aidera_

 _Conan regarder par la fenêtre so il est de 2 pou 3 étage impossible de sortir ici en plus il semble avoir tempête de neige je dois trouver un endroit me cacher en attendant_

 _Ploc ploc ploc_

 _Conan entendu les gouttes à gouttes il se libéré de ces liens avec morceau de verre il c'est couper accident le bras goutte à goute enfin je suis libre itai itai so il manquait plus que ça je me blesse matte je vais m'en servir pour mettre une fausse piste pour eux ça me fais gagner du temps_

 _Plus tard dans la mâtiné_

 _Yukiko : c'est toi qui à dit il est impossible de libère de ces lien pour un enfant tu tromper_

 _Yusako tiens le verre qui à du sang en l'examinant p même Shin chan il viens à s'échapper je suis sur il va pas retour chez Ran il est trop méfiant si nous entendu il viendrais à cet endroit : il à trouver de quoi se libérer de ces liens ce morceau de verre à du sang il à du se blesser avec les goutte s qui montre il à été vers la fenêtre_

 _Conan caché dans un trou retient sa respiration p j'espère mon plan fonctionner_

 _Yukiko qui regard la fenêtre ouverte : il du s'enfuir par la fenêtre il à neiger il à du sang sur la fenêtre_

 _Yusako fouiller le frigo p j'ai pourtant vérifier la pièce et ces poche j'i des activités sa montre il aucun moyen de ce défendre ou il trouver ce morceau de verre :s'échapper à cet hauteur c'est risquer mais si la neige est assez hauteur pu l'aider s'enfuir impossible de suivre ces emprunte il neige encore: ben allons au rendez vous on s'occupera de lui après on le retrouvera loin lui apprendre à nous échapper on sait ou trouver ce stupide gamin_

 _Conan p merde il vons surveiller chez Ran j'ai plus choix je vais rester à distance d'elle pour la protéger je vais surveiller à distance_

 _Yukiko : le bosse va être furax si il apprend on perdu le gamin_

 _Plus tard dans la journée_

 _Yukiko dans la voiture surveille l'entre de l'hôtel : bon sang yusako tu sais il prêt de 11 h 30 tu es sur il va venir Shin chan_

 _Yusako dans la chambre de l'hôtel : shin chan est d'un curieux et protecteur il voudrais empêcher un meurtre il va venir_

 _Yukiko : j'aime pas ça Yusako si Shin ne viens pas il est blesser il lui arrive mal on devrais l'appeler lui dire la vérité_

 _Yusako p bon sang Yukiko est protectrice avec les enfants : ça va j'ai compris on il va lui laisser jusque à 13 h il viens pas je vais le cherche prof vous êtes sur il à moyen de trouver Shin chan_

 _Agasa dans la voiture : oui son badge et ces chaussure son équiper d'un émetteurs de localisation j'ai mis en cas de problèmes_

 _Yukiko : est ce qui sait vous l'avez mis des émetteur_

 _Agasa : il sait seulement pour son badge qui relié à ces lunette radar car il est en connaissance pour localiser son club il y à un problèmes ou pister un criminelle_

 _Yusako p même petit il est dangereux déduction mais pas en position de force contre un criminelle j'espère Shin chan tu serais être moins téméraire : connaissant Shinichi il va pas laisser ces personne libre il va traquer non stop ces personne qui la fais retour enfant_

 _Yukiko :mon Shinichi en danger me plait pas du tout je ne veut pas il meure à 16 ans , yusako tu va pas laisser Shin aller à eux dans ce corps_

 _Conan dans la rue à la recherche d'une planque de frotte les main : éternuer :atchoum bon sang je n'arrête pas mes éternuement soit en parlé de moi je vais être malade avec ce froid brrr je me gelé moi je vais vite chercher un endroit pour me réchauffer_

 _Yusako : je sais yuki ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserais pas Shinichi faire je vais me charger de ces personne mettre Shin en sécurité jusque en retour à la normal_

 _3 h plus tard_

 _Yukiko : yusako il est 13 h 45 je suis doute Shin ne viens pas ça fais plus de 6 h on est attendre_

 _Yusako regarde sa montre p ok soit Shin chan à eu peur il c'est enfuit pour protégera son entourage e soit il veut nous tester notre patience : ok je descends_

 _Pendant ce temps Conan à changer d'apparence il teint ses cheveux couper plus court il changer de vêtement il récupère son sket de l'argent pris son sac il à choisit de se rendre sur la tour de toto chercher avec l'observatoire de la tour une endroit il à bonne vu sur le 5 éme district vu sur l'agence de Kogoro_

 _Conan regarde des jumelle de l'observatoires : eto il faut un endroit parfait pour mon plan pour vérifier sur elle sans la mettre en danger trouver la bas passons à la suite du plan l'agence de oc chan est par la mais faut je trouve maintenant l'endroit parfait pour le reste_

 _Yusako dans la voiture : yuki : ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver lui parler le convaincre de revenir_

 _Yukiko : ne pas m'inquiéter pour mon Shinichi tu plaisante yusako je voulais parler à mon fils m'assure il va bien on nr sait pas ou il est si il va bien depuis il nous échapper si tombe en mauvaise main ça serais de ma faute d'abord notre kenichi maintenant Shinichi qui est suivant de mes enfants il vont s'enprendre ces monstres ichiko Yukio sayuki nos 3 dernier si nos jumeaux son t en danger les 3 derniers de notre famille seront eux aussi en danger_

 _Yusako : je vais pas laisser ça arrive aucun de nos enfants je vais laisser en danger je vais les protégera jusque à ma mort je retrouverais Shinichi et kenichi tôt ou tard on retrouvera la preuve il soit mort notre kenichi_

 _Yukiko : oh non Yusako kenichi il est encore en vie je le sais j'espère il va bien il est heureux au moins je veut vraiment réunir nos jumeau_

 _Yusako :je le sais yuki on va tout faire pour réunion nos fils_

 _Plus tard dans la journée Conan c'est introduit dans l'agence immobilière il chercher les adresse dans le secteur il recherche puis subtiliser certaine clé de la maison de d'autre lieux il fais une copie il voulais puis aller se refugier il pris soin de somnifère l'agent et sa secrétaire effacer ces emprunte la vidéo surveillance et filer en laissant un désordre pour faire croire à un cambriolage_

 _Plus tard dan la nuit Conan c'est introduit dans un combini fermer_

 _Conan dans le dépôt d'un combini remplis son sac de provision de marchand p Bon sang dire je viens à être pris ma réputation détective sera plus valable sera touché dire pour survivre de cet hiver pour vous protéger d'eux je dois jouer cambrioleur je n'ai pas choix il va falloir je trouve un moyen de faire de l'argent Oh le frisson cette idée me donné à cette instant bon voila j'ai pris de quoi tenir pour 1 à deux semaines_

 _1 semaine plus tard dans la voiture de Yusako_

 _yusako conduit sent son portable vibrer de message :yuki regarde le message pour moi_

 _Yukiko pris le portable lis le message : c'est ton frère yansuke il dit que tu rappelle c'est urgent_

 _Yusako p nichan qu'est qui se passe pour tu puisse envoyer un message de ce genre : dit lui je le rappelle plus tard_

 _Yukiko regarde le nouveau message : oh mon dieu c'est_

 _Yusako : qu'est_

 _Yukiko montre la photos reçu : c'est Shinichi il est à l'hôpital ton frère envoyé la photo_

 _Yusako : répond-lui-on arrive au plus vite_

 _Yukiko : d'accord_

 _Hôpital centrale Tokyo service générale chambre pédiatrique Yusako Yukiko yansuke kenichi rétrécit_

 _Yusako qui arrive avec Yukiko : hé nichan je suis ici tu voulais me voir_

 _Yansuke qui va dans la chambre ou se trouve kenichi : nichan Yukiko vous étiez sur Tokyo venez avec moi_

 _Yusako : oui on de chose à faire pour noël yuki insister pour nous fêter noël ici avec nos enfant s de toute façon j'ai tourné au japon tu voulais me voir_

 _Yansuke entrer montre un petit garçon endormis : oui il est pour cette raison il est portrait de toi et de la photos tu ma envoyer dire si il un enfant de cette âge blessé qui est ce Conan Edogawa tu ma demander information de surveillance médical_

 _Yukiko qui regarde r l'enfant : oh mon dieu il est blesser_

 _Yusako : je t'expliquerais plus tard après ton service qui est Conan nichan qu'est il arriver à l'enfant_

 _Yansuke : un taxi nous l'emmener il avec une client à lui il nous on dit de l'avoir trouver la nuit dernière inconscient dans la rue au milieu de la route le taxi dit il faillit écraser l'enfant à première vu il à doit passage tabac maltraité mis au régimes ces tout ce que je sais je n'était pas de garde quand il est arrivé_

 _Kenichi réveillé par les voix regarde ces visiteurs : vous êtes qui obassa ojissan_

 _Yukiko regarde l'enfant reconnu son fils l'enlacer : oh dieu non pas encore toi_

 _Yusako : qu'est que tu as yuki_

 _Yukiko chuchote : Yusako ce n'est pas Shin mais c'est kenichi de retour comme son frère_

 _Yusako : kenichi vraiment_

 _Yukiko parle à l'enfant : tu souviens de moi je suis ton okassa et c'est on papa l' enfant chercher de ces souvenir : mm je ne me souviens pas de vous je me souviens de rien_

 _Yukiko : oh mon dieu_

 _Yusako nichan est ce qu'il est_

 _Yansuke : oui il est amnésique il est aucune moyen d'avoir de infos sur lui quand il fus admis j'ai pas être de service mon chef ma demander prendre pour patient de trouver des information étant connaissance détective j'ai vu la ressemblances de la photos avec Conan Edogawa ma demander information j'espère tu me renseigne sur cet enfant j'ai comme impression tu enquête sur ce Conan kun c'est qui kenichi nichan_

 _Yusako chuchoter à son frère : nichan j'ai besoin de café je t'expliquerai on sera seul c'est un dossier assez compliquer_

 _Yukiko : il peut sortir d'ici yansuke nichan_

 _Yansuke : pas avant quelque jours mon chef à fait envoyer sa photo à la police je demander à ma neechan devenir elle va passer pour prendre son témoignage de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé vu l'était de cet enfants on veut être sur il va bien_

 _Yusako : neechan_

 _Kenichi : ne obassa si vous êtes mon okassa et mon otossa comment je m'appelle_

 _Yukiko : je suis ton okassa et toi tu t'appelle Kensaku Fujidowa_

 _Kenichi : je m'appelle Kensaku Fujidowa j'ai quel âge_

 _Yukiko regarder son maris tu as 6 ans_

 _Kenichi : j'ai 6 ans est ce que j'ai des frères et sœurs_

 _Yukiko sorti une photo de famille pour expliquer à son fils : tu as deux sœur et deux frère voici ta fratrie l'ainé_

 _Yansuke chuchoter à son ainé : nichan qu'est que fais ton épouse c'est moi ou elle entrain de_

 _Yusako : elle fait tu la changeras pas d'avis f facilement elle plus te nichan_

 _Kenichi regarde la photo regarde les deux adultes masculin : otossa est frère de sensei okassa_

 _Yukiko : pourquoi tu dis ça mon chéri_

 _Kenichi : otossa et sensei on un visage identique sauf otossa est plus vieux que sensei dans les 30 40 passé mais plus petit il on presque les yeux pareil sauf otossa porte de lunette sensei est plus grand en taille mais il est semble plus jeune dans les vingtaines donc je pense otossa est grand frère de yansuke sensei il arrête pas de s'appeler nichan okassa est je tromper_

 _Yukiko sourit regarde les hommes à coté : tu en pense quoi chéris de la déduction de ton fils que sensei est toi vous êtes frère_

 _Yusako lever sourcil regarde son frère sortir il embrasse front de femme et son fils chuchote à l'oreille de Yukiko p ok kenichi aussi bon que son frère jumeau en déduction : que je vais avoir du souci à me faire en déduction entre lui et son frère en effet je suis le grand frère de sensei c'est un secret entrer nous Kensaku tu gade pour toi ça en privé j'appelle nichan mais en public je l'appelle sensei maman va rester avec toi moi je vais téléphoner à la famille yuki on va faire comme pour le plan de Shin_

 _Yukiko : d'accord chéris penser appelle les enfants pour leur dire on retrouver leur frère_

 _Yusako sorti : hai je vais rentrer de toute façon je profiterais pour leur parler je rapporterais de affaire pour Kensaku_

 _Kenichi : okassa ou on habite_

 _Yukiko : surprise tu verra bien ou on habite il des choses qui faut garder pour faire une jolie surprise pour mon Kensaku si tu mangais ton repas j'ai v vu tu as pas toucher_

 _Kenichi : berk j'aime pas ce repas c'est dégoutant_

 _Yukiko : mais si tu veut entre à la maison avec nous il faut tu mange pour sortir de l'hôpital_

 _Dans le couloir_

 _Yusako : Yan je vois il manque pas d'observation qu »'ntil de la situation_

 _Yansuke : j'avais remarquer le psychologue dit niveau intelligence il aura pas de problèmes mais c'est plus les souvenir renseignement sur lui il manque mon chef et moi pense il du être témoins voir quelque chose effrayant témoin de quelque chose on trouver du sang sur ces vêtements une odeur de fumé il est à deux coté cassé une fracture de la jambe gauche il une blessure à la tète flan gauche ça température à son admission est en de 35°5 il semble qui soit revenu à une température normal il est de groupe ab come Shin oh non il pris l'escalier pour aller au toit_

 _Yusako suivi : Yan qu'est tu as_

 _Yansuke fais taire Yusako : je t'expliquerais faut pas je sois vu par cette personne suis moi_

 _Sur toit d l'hôpital_

 _Yusako allume : nichan fuir ça ne te ressemble pas_

 _Yansuke assit sur le hamac :c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois c'est à cause neechan elle ma mis cette femme de mes patients un jour depuis elle me suit partout elle fais m'envoyer de colis des cadeau_

 _Yusako : dit lui tu l'intéresse pas_

 _Yansuke : tu crois c'est facile j'ai changer de téléphone tellement de fois elle me laisse de message chez moi à mon casier je suis au gymnaste au club elle à meme reussi à faire ma petite amie je sais plus quoi faire je regrette d'avoir soigner cette femme en plus elle est jalouse je suis obligé de faire la sécurité nichan tu finira comme okassa d'un cancer avec ces cochonnerie tu devrais arrête fumer_

 _Yusako : en croirais entendre ma femme_

 _Yansuke : nichan depuis quel âge tu commencer cette cochonnerie la première fois tu devenu accro_

 _Yusako : quoi ma première cigarette je devais être autour de 15/16 ans je suis devenu vrai fumeur autour de 20_

 _Yansuke :c'est bizarre neechan dit ta voir vu fumer autour de 12 ans tu chipais ceux d'okassa toïchi ta mis une raclé quand il pris fumer j'ose pas imaginer l'état de poumon depuis ta première cigarette tu devrais passer une radio des poumon_

 _Yusako :ça va épargne moi ce discours je connais risque j'assume parle moi plutôt de kenichi_

 _Yansuke :qui est kenichi_

 _Yusako : mon fils ainé jumeau de Shinichi qui à été enlever il a 14 ans on payé la rançon mais il on garde kenichi malgré je les traque jamais retrouver kenichi chaque descente j'ai eu sa piste de nouveau déplacer_

 _Yansuke : il doit être sacrement organiser pour anticiper les descentes demo qui est Conan kun pourquoi tu cherche cet enfant_

 _Yusako : expliqué à son frère sur plusieurs min en fumant_

 _Yansuke :Shin c'est mis en dangereux situation qui est assez effrayant demo je pense votre petite blague la pas rassurer il préférer disparaitre pour vous protéger quand même ça m'étonne il donne pas de nouvelle à sa mére pour ne pas l'inquiéter_

 _Yusako : il fait il appelle sa mère sur une cabine téléphonique il change de secteur le dernier il fait à Osaka il envoie de mail dans un cybercafé impossible de localiser pas de portable du moins pas celui on à comme numéros_

 _Yansuke : soca il fais m'invisible comme toi tu fais avec tes éditeurs tu la bien former mon neveu tentai_

 _Yusako : redoutable depuis bébé il pouvais déjà résoudre un mystère demo je peut pas dire on est bon relation depuis il entrer en adolescence j'ai impression il me fuit_

 _Yansuke : tu sait tu peut être effrayant je le sait tu ma toujours fais peur quand j'était petit aussi maman te l'avais dit trop absence nuit au relation père fils à l'adolescence sera pire tu aurais du écouter okassa être plus présent comme père moins de voyage comme otossa_

 _Yusako : je me suis toujours occuper de mes enfants j'ai changer leur couches j'ai fais des nuits blanche j'ai être à tout leur match compétition spectacle même concert de ce que il appelle musique j'en ai pour des années avec les trois dernier et les jumeau je suis loin de finir tout ces événement tu peut parler mais toi tu as pas d'enfants tu peut pas comprendre ce que sait être père_

 _Yansuke : je suis que 25 nichan j'ai encore temps de penser à ça de toute façon si je trouve une femme parfaite je l'épouse former une famille demo tu va faire quoi pour mes neveux_

 _Yusako : déjà les réunir et les mettre en sécurité tout les deux ensuite retrouver ces personne et confisquer cette pilule à effet secondaire possible trouver la formule et antidote pour mes fils_

 _Yansuke : et les autres victimes_

 _Yusako :les autre_

 _Yansuke :oui si il on fait sur Shin sans hésitation une nouveauté mortelle à effet secondaire qui est un témoin gênant il on pu très bien refaire sur d'autre personne pour les faire taire comme sur kenichi il se pourrais on sera confronter plus de victime témoins de leur manigance de la situation des jumeau les écoles vont avoir en augmentation d'enfants à inscrire tôt ou tard il s'en apercevrons leur témoins ne sont pas mort il voudrons les retrouver les faire taire_

 _Yusako réfléchi sourit : tu sais que tu as raison je sais comment trouver Shin il peut fuir mais il reviens toujours son caractères imprévisible j'ai ma petite idée pour trouver les victimes comme Shin il ne reste plus que mettre mon plan en exécution_

 _Yansuke regarde son bipper : bonne chasse nichan surtout bonne chance si c'est comme otossa tu va sur un gros poisson requin_

 _Yusako : j'adore pécher les requin j'ai impression ton travail t'appelle_

 _Yansuke : ouais une ambulance arrive avec un accident je suis de garde_

 _Yusako : nichan pourquoi tu va sur le toit je croyais tu as vertige depuis cette fois_

 _Yansuke : c'est le seul endroit elle ne peut pas venir me trouver tu n'aurais pas une idée pour me débarrasser de cette glue_

 _Yusako : trouve lui un autre gars il serais parfait demo je voudrais bien savoir plus cette personne sur comment tomber sous ton charme_

 _Yansuke : neechan ma trainer à une fete quand j'était pas de garde pour rencontrer des femme libres cette femme ivres était dans les invités elle c'est fouler la cheville dans un escalier en tombant avec des talon neechan ma demander de regarder son pied je les fais emmener à l'hôpital puis elle venu me remercier elle commencer m'inviter à sortir_

 _Yusako : tu as accepté_

 _yansuke : tu es ouf toi je sort pas avec des patient c'est contraire aux règlement en plus elle ne m'attire pas du tout dommage celle qui me plait à déjà un mec nichan shin est beau gosse les filles le trouve beau_

 _Yusako :oui pourquoi_

 _Yansuke : j'ai une amie de mon age elle à une sœur de l'age autour des jumeaux réel elle à ce que je sais elle eune sciencifique doué comme ces parents qui sont de scientifique j'ai cru comprendre elle veut etre scientifique de recherche je pourrais la contacter lui demander de aider à faire les rechercher sur cette pilule et trouver l'antidote pour mes neveux_

 _Yusako : toi scientifique je te croyais sensei_

 _Yansuke : je travaille la science aussi tu crois être médecin faut pas connaitre le corps humain de tout e façon je pense finir jusque obtention de mes diplôme devenir généraliste pédiatre et ouvrir mon cabinet je veut pas dire l'hôpital ça sera occasion mais c'est top prenant j'ai pas temps de faire mes art martiaux mais je préfère travaille de terrain d'ailleurs j'ai déjà acheter mon cabinet au 3 éme district je suis en plein aménagement l'année prochaine j'aurais mon cabinet et mon meilleur ami sera mon associé_

 _Yusako p nichan tu est toujours très ambitieux comme okassa : un médecin de la famille c'est une première d'habitude ne plus justice_

 _Yansuke : faut bien soigner vos blessure vous faites, personnellement je veut pas utiliser arme à feu comme toi et neechan ça m'empêche pas de faire détective à des heures perdu si je vois Shin je lui parlerais_

 _Yusako : fais gaffe nichan quand tu enquêtés on ne sait pas qui sont ces requin_

 _Yansuke :hai je sais_

 _Conan dans son appartement planque sur son ordinateur : a atchoum atchoum : en parle de moi encore_

 _Conan narrateur :Oh mina vous demande ou suis passé pendant mes parents et me recherche mon oncle yansuke apprend la situation ou je suis ben résumé rapide je fais l'invisible je surveille Ran sans elle sache j'ai planquer de camera et micro chez elle et à l'agence je donne des nouvelle au prof en utilisant mon nœud papillon transformateur de voix et une cabine téléphone oui en passage j'ia récupéré tout mes gadgets chez elle les jours passe elle me manque beaucoup j'ai vu mon club viens lui rendre visite ou va voir agasa je les surveille de loin veiller sur eux sans me montrer bref je suis invisible oui j'aide la police mais cette fois j'envois ma déductions à inspecteur takagy et sato bref je suis mode invisible chapitre suivant je serais sous nouvelle identité_


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 semaine 4 jours week end plus tard Conan est au Parc il rencontre sa fratrie surtout son jumeaux même les enfants spécial sur l'obligation scolaire à pas manquer ça peut poserurther Contient l'appris à la dépendance pour la couverture éviter il doit soupçon sur Lui il doit être parfait enfant de 6 ans il sera sous sa nouvelle identité Seichiyo Nobuwa**_

 _ **Samedi après midi autour de 15 h 15**_

 _ **Yukio (cadet de Shinichi 10) qui accompagne sa fratrie: Kensaku nichan il à neiger tu sur ça marcher la, voiture dans la neige**_

 _ **Kensaku / kenichi rétrécit: je pense que oui le prof ma aider**_

 _ **Ichiyo cadette de Shinichi (8) vu Conan qui shooter un ballon sur un mur de cible: regarde la bas en dirais un enfant il joue au pied**_

 _ **Yukio: j'ai impression de connaitre la façon de tirer son ballon**_

 _ **Ichiyo: je suis jamais vu dans le quartier**_

 _ **Yukio: il est pas à l'école non plus peut être il viens emménager**_

 _ **Sayuki 23: si vous allez faire sa connaissance l'âge de Kensaku nichan peut être votre être ami ami Kensaku peut faire un ami pour jouer avec enfant de ton âge**_

 _ **Kensaku: d'accord sayuki neechan**_

 _ **Min plus tard**_

 _ **Ichiyo: sukke il est kawaii jongle bien**_

 _ **Yukio: et fort comme shinichi nichan en pied il bouya ou tu appris faire ça**_

 _ **Kensaku observe le shinichi: il ne vous propose pas de regarder les oreilles yukio nichan**_

 _ **Seichiyo qui écoute de la musique en jonglant et tire sur le mur se sent observateur d'un coup il pas temps de se retourner surpris le ballon rebondi sur sa tete il perd equilibre tombe:**_

 _ **Kensaku: ouille ça deux le fait mal à la tete**_

 _ **Ichiyo: bouya tu va bien**_

 _ **Yukio propse seon aide à conan pour se relever: bouya laisse moi t'aider**_

 _ **Keichiyo se releve il frotte son front: genki nissan ah vous nani vous me regarder comme ça p yabbe si eux mes cadet la les parents sont sur tokyo:**_

 _ **Ichiyo: ale pourquoi tu es comme Kensaku nichan**_

 _ **Seichiyo p Kensaku nichan qui c'est le la nani c'st qui kensaku neechan**_

 _ **Kensaku: konichiwa je m'appelle Kensaku Fujidowa j'ai 6 ans tu veu je t'aime**_

 _ **Ichiyo sourit à Shin: konichiwa moi c'est Ichiyo Fujidowa j'ai 8 ans, tu es un kawaii lui c'est mon grand frère**_

 _ **Yukio: konichiwa moi c'est Yukio 10 tu appris ou faire ça au pied**_

 _ **Seichiyo p oh merde ma fratrie sont la c'est que les parents doivent être aussi sur Tokyo ça c'est mauvais otossa me découvert j'ose pas imaginer ce que je vais prendre comme punition il viens savoir pour moi: konichiwa je suis Seichiyo nobuwa J'ai 6 ans c'est nichan de mon ami qui ma appris faire au foot**_

 _ **Yukio: pourquoi tu es tout seul pour jouer au foot il d'autre enfant la bas**_

 _ **Seichiyo: je m'entraine faire ce qui le nichan de mon ami ma appris à faire la bas c'est de grand j'ai pas droit de jouer avec eux yukio san**_

 _ **Ichiyo: Seichiyo kun tu es à l'école ou**_

 _ **Seichiyo p avec cafteuse neechan vaut mieux une excuse**_

 _ **Conan p hogara si je me souviens c'est nouveau primaire: eu je ne suis pas encore inscrit à l'école je viens emménager et vous êtes à l'école**_

 _ **Ichiyo: nous allons à l'école primaire hogara**_

 _ **Yukio: il aussi des équipes de sport la si tu veux demander à tes parents de se présenter à la tu pourrais joindre l'équipe du pied de l'école pour les étudiants**_

 _ **Kensaku: ne seichiyo kun tu es sur tu va bien ton avant**_

 _ **Seichiyo: genki kensaku kun j'ai pas mal je vais bien**_

 _ **Kensaku accroche Seichiyo: Seichiyo kun tu veux jouer jeu super héros avec nous Seichiyo eu une étrange sensation au contact physique de Kensaku: nani jouer jeu super héros qu'est que c'est**_

 _ **Kensaku pneu Seichiyo jusque à la voiture: on se déguise en super héros sur fait semblant être en mission comme kamen yaiba fait**_

 _ **Seichiyo tirer Kensaku: chotte matte Kensaku kun ou tu m'emmène**_

 _ **Kensaku: ne Seichiyo kun regarde voiture sur l'utilisation pour aller en mission tu va être mon coéquipier sur va se déguiser en super héros aller en mission ensemble sur le filtre**_

 _ **Seichiyo repousse Kensaku: non je vais pas faire ça**_

 _ **Kensaku: pourquoi tu veux jouer à moi comme moi, je suis un couple avec un enfant.**_

 _ **Seichiyo frisson de regard noir méchant peut voir regarde yukio menaçant sur lui p nom de Sherlock Holmes nichan tu es aussi effrayant que otossa avec ce regard je vais pas m'aventurer prendre une raclé de justu avec lui je suis déjà pas avantager contre lui de différence Taille mis ces principal devant lui merde c'est risque: ya Kensaku kun on peut être ami c'est pas ce que je voulais dire**_

 _ **Ichiyo: tu veuxais dire quoi à mon nichan il Je joue avec toi tu Pas d'ami Seichiyo kun**_

 _ **Seichiyo p baka c'est Yukio et moi nous somme nichan j'ignore d'où il sort: ben ce que je veuxais eu Ichiyo san je je dire dire**_

 _ **Yukio: explique toi Seichiyo kun**_

 _ **Seichiyo p pourquoi ma fratrie est-il aussi de la défense de ce gamin et méfiant c'est-à-dire des gens qui sont venu à moi merde il se passe quoi dans ma famille va falloir j'appelle ma maman plus tard: je peut pas jouer déguiser sans déguisements je n 'Est que mon ballon de foot j'ai pas apporté déguisement pour jouer ton jeu Kensaku on peut jouer à autre jeu**_

 _ **Kensaku: oh j'ai apporté les déguisements je peut prêter un de mes déguisements Seichiyo kun tu peux conduire la voiture a été elle la voiture cool tu peut choisir le déguisement Tu veux la mission**_

 _ **Seichiyo dégluti nerveusement repérer son ainé p il est borné il change pas d'avis je vais devoir jouer l'enfant devant ma fratrie surtout il sont tous cerveau comme nos parents sayuki qui m'observer so : euh d'accord je veut bien faire une petite partie ensuite je dois rentré chez moi j'ai promis rentre avant 17 h ou je suis punis**_

 _ **Yukio regarder sa montre : il est 15 h24 vous avez temps pour jouer ensemble**_

 _ **Kensaku : oh year ikkou Seichiyo jouons super héros ensemble**_

 _ **Seichiyo p il est très énergie lui : hai Kensaku kun laisse moi prendre mon ballon je veut pas le perdre**_

 _ **Kensaku : tu peut le mettre dans le coffre de haya tu profiterais choisir ton déguisement**_

 _ **Yukio pris le sac dans le coffre : hé kensa nichan tu va pas cascade encore plus tu otossa ta prévenu je te surveille je joue avec vous**_

 _ **Kensaku croiser les bras : non je suis pas un bébé tu as des enfant la bas de ton age aller avec eux otossa à dit de pas jouer avec les grand toi tu es grand tu joue les grand la bas**_

 _ **Seichiyo p il ne manque pas de courage defier mon nichan comme ça**_

 _ **Yukio tiens Kensaku : toi tu ne va pas me faire punir pour tes bêtises**_

 _ **Ichiyo: yukio nichan mitte hé c'est Mizuna san avec kojiro san fumizo san il on l'air content**_

 _ **Mizuna meilleur amie de yukio embrasser son ami sur la joue: ohayo les amis ohayo yukio kun**_

 _ **Fumizo kojiro: ohayo yukio kun ohayo mina Ichiyo chan Kensaku kun**_

 _ **Yukio rougi du bisou de sa meilleure amie salue son club : ohayo les amis**_

 _ **Ichiyo Kensaku: ohayo Mizuna san fumizo san kojiro san**_

 _ **Seichiyo p qu'est que c'est cette impression étrange avec eux**_

 _ **Yukio: les amis vous semblez être bonne humeur pourquoi**_

 _ **Mizuna : yukio kun on va au théâtre demain il parait il va avoir un magicien super cool qui fais son spectacle tu viens avec nous on va bien s'amuser**_

 _ **Yukio : un spectacle de magie**_

 _ **Ichiyo : yukio nichan je veut voir le spectacle de magie**_

 _ **Kensaku : moi aussi je veut voir le spectacle de magie j'ai vu un spectacle de magie à la télè c'est cool**_

 _ **Mizuna : vous pouvez venir avec nous demain c'est pour les enfants le spectacle yukio les explorateur junior allons au coi**_

 _ **n habituelle**_

 _ **Kojiro Mizuna fumizo : hai chef**_

 _ **Yukio agacé parlé dur à ces cadet : hé vous deux c'est aux parents vous devez demander permission de voir ce spectacle de magie pas moi c'est moi on invité pas vous un bébé et une peste vous pas aller avec mon club et moi**_

 _ **Ichiyo : je vais dire à otossa tu ma appeler peste yukio nichan**_

 _ **Kensaku : je ne suis pas un bébé yukio nichan**_

 _ **Yukio qui s'en va avec son club : j'ai raison tu es une petite peste cafteuse va jouer avec tes poupée au lieux dire des bêtise**_

 _ **Seichiyo p tss yukio et toi tu es quoi tu un idiot de tyran**_

 _ **Kensaku : Seichiyo kun tu veut venir avec nous voile spectacle de magie**_

 _ **Seichiyo : euh je demanderais permission si je peut aller avec toi Kensaku kun demo tu entendu ton frère tu dois avoir permission de tes parents**_

 _ **Ichiyo : je sais comment avoir permission avec notre otossa il ne peut pas dire non**_

 _ **Kensaku donner un badge de son club à Seichiyo: Seichiyo kun tiens c'est pour toi voici le badge des amis justicier c'est mon club comme tu es mon amis je te donne le badge pour tu sois membre du club des amis justicier**_

 _ **Seichiyo regard le badge que lui à donner Kensaku p ce gamin il demande jamais mon avis lui : euh aligata Kensaku kun**_

 _ **Plus tard la fratrie de Seichiyo reparti avec leur ainé sayuki Seichiyo lui passer au combini refaire ces provision comme d'habitude puis aller à la cabine télé gare de métro**_

 _ **Ichiyo répond au fixe : Moshi vous demander qui**_

 _ **Seichiyo avec son nœud téléphone : oh ichi neechan passe moi okassa c'est Shinichi**_

 _ **Ichiyo : Shinichi nichan okassa es au travail tu viens quand à la maison**_

 _ **Seichiyo : euh je ne sais pas neechan tu peut dire à okassa je l'appelle plus tard Moshi neechan tu es la**_

 _ **Yusako pris le téléphone : Shinichi si tu veut parler à ton okassa tu rentre à la maison ou est tu je viens te chercher on doit parler**_

 _ **Seichiyo p yabbe tossa est à la maison : gomen otossa je ne suis pas à Tokyo je suis sur une enquête je dois**_

 _ **Yusako :écoute bien ce que je vais dire Shinichi que tu joue détective est une chose tu négliger tes étude c'est pas sans conséquence je te rappelle tu as promis à ta fratrie de les emmener skier ichi demande quand est tu reviens pour faire du ski ton frère à un spectacle de fin d'année il veut tu viens le voir quand à maman pour noël on a des inviter tes grand parents seront la tu as intérêt terminer ton enquêter de revenir avant la fête de fin d'année le spectacle je ne te laisserais pas négliger tes responsabilités de grand frère ni même tes études si c'est moi qui viens te chercher tu peut déjà dire adieux aux enquête bonjour 'académie pension militaire jusque fin de tout tes diplômée tu ma compris Shinichi**_

 _ **Seichiyo : hai otossa**_

 _ **Yusako : Shinichi je rappelle que cette année pour tes 17 ans a tradition est ton tour de faire la tradition alors néglige pas la tradition ou tu aura faire à ton grand père**_

 _ **Seichiyo palis chuchote je détesté faire tradition avec grand père**_

 _ **Yukio au fond : otossa Kensaku ma mordu donner des coup de pied**_

 _ **Kensaku : tu touche pas à mes affaires tu ma pris mes affaires sans demande otossa il ne veut pas je touche ces affaire et lui me prend toujours mes affaire il me tape**_

 _ **Yukio :menteur j'ai rien fait c'est toi qui ma frapper avant otossa**_

 _ **Yusako soupirer pff il me fatigue ces deux la les garçons vous calmer aller prendre votre bain pas de bagarre ou je sévit tout les deux yukio Kensaku**_

 _ **Ichiyo : otossa à quelque heure maman reviens de son émission**_

 _ **Yusako : je ne sais pas ichi laisse minou tranquille shampoing pourquoi tu peint tes cheveux**_

 _ **Ichiyo : pour être loli jolie princesse comme Mizuna san Yukio aussi fait couleur de ces cheveux il**_

 _ **Yukio : et neechan tu est une petite peste copieuse arrête de copier Mizuna chan et moi**_

 _ **Ichiyo tire langue à son frère : laisse moi tranquille je ne suis pas une petite peste tu es un Menteur tu es copieur tu as copier Kensaku il fait avant toi ces cheveux en couleur**_

 _ **Yukio : hé alors je fais ce que je veut tu as pas ton mot à dire c'est Kensaku qui me copie**_

 _ **Yusako :les garçons vos venez par ici maintenant**_

 _ **Keichiyo p vu le ton d'otossa leur dire ça ils vont faire disputer**_

 _ **Yusako : enlever votre casquette à l'intérieur**_

 _ **Yukio : mais tossa**_

 _ **Yusako signe d'avertissement : pas de mais Yukio à l'intérieur on se découvre qu'est que c'est cette coiffure et cette peinture yukio Kensaku**_

 _ **Yukio rougi en regarde ces pied : c'est que je voulais être cool pour aller à l'école**_

 _ **Ichiyo : otossa yukio nichan veut Mizuna chan soit amoureuse de lui**_

 _ **Kensaku : yukio nichan est jaloux de mistumichi san à le premier rôle avec Mizuna san pour le spectacle**_

 _ **Seichiyo : tiens yukio nichan à une amoureuse**_

 _ **Yukio nie : shigayo n'importe quoi j'ai pas d'amoureuse ale S otossa est ce que c'est Shinichi nichan es au téléphone avec toi**_

 _ **Yusako : oui c'est ton grand frère**_

 _ **Seichiyo p yabbe j'ai penser tout haut : yukio otossa ma dit tu va faire une spectacle à l'école c'est sur quoi**_

 _ **Yukio : un spectacle amitié mystérieux, ne Shinichi nichan heiji nichan est à Tokyo il été transfert au lycée dans ta classe Ran neechan à dit**_

 _ **bruit de haut parleur de la gare Ting tong tteng gare**_

 _ **Keichiyo raccrocher vite au brui yabbe : j'ai faillit leur donner une piste**_

 _ **yukio :otossa Shinichi il à raccrocher**_

 _ **Kensaku : j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre dans le téléphone au fond il est un bruit fort**_

 _ **Ichiyo : je les entendu aussi**_

 _ **Yuki : j'ai entendu une voix dire gare juste avant il raccrocher**_

 _ **Yusako p ce petit malin doit appeler d'une gare pour on ne l'identifie pas : gare il n rappellera vous trois shampoing demain vous les garçons je vous emmené chez le coiffeur yukio tu veut plaire une fille reste toujours toi même ça ne sert à rien faire ce que tu n'es pas comme garçon**_

 _ **Yukio :mais otossa demain mon club veut aller au spectacle avec le prof je peut pas aller chez le coiffeur**_

 _ **Yusako : quel spectacle tu parle le prof ma papa dit vous pour je de spectacle**_

 _ **Ichiyo :un spectacle de magie au théâtre**_

 _ **Kensaku : c'est Mizuna san qui inviter yukio nichan aller avec eux**_

 _ **Yukio : taisez vous baka non c'est pas Mizuna chan qui nous invite c'est Alicia san sa neechan qui à dit Mizuna il aura un spectacle de magie au théâtre pour les enfants que son petit ami qui travaille au théâtre lui à donner des places pour elle et Mizuna on peut venir avec elles Alicia san à dit à Mizuna est peut inviter ces amis fusazo kun à demander au prof de nous emmener demain à haido théâtre otossa si te plait**_

 _ **Yusako p il semble yukio à le béguin pour sa meilleure amie : j'ai compris yukio j'appellerais ton ami plus tard pour savoir à quelle heure commence ton spectacle pour je puisse organiser un rendez vous chez le coiffeur pour tes cheveux**_

 _ **Ichiyo :otossa je veut voir le spectacle**_

 _ **Kensaku :moi aussi je voir magie**_

 _ **Yukio : ah non pas vous c'est mon club qui est inviter pas vous**_

 _ **Yusako : yukio si c'est pour les enfants c'est puisse pour ta fratrie puisse voir il pas de raison je laisse toi voir le spectacle pas eux**_

 _ **Yukio croiser les bras bouder :tcho c'est pas juste okassa va dire de surveiller eux Kensaku ne m'écoute pas et elle va derrière le garçons plus grands leur parler ces mes amis pas leur amis**_

 _ **Yusako p yukio est jaloux comme sa mère : j'ai compris calme toi yukio toi va avec tes amis moi je vais me chargé de ta fratries Maintenant filez au bain et vos devoir doit être fini si voulez voir ce spectacles demain**_

 _ **Mardi 9 h43 Seichiyo dans un train suite un crime est dérayé avec plusieurs blessés et deux mort il est blessé en plus son la police est présent sur les lieu il peut éviter difficilement les soupçon de certain policier sur lui à la situation qui était un hasard dans le train son père est aussi sur les lieux en renfort à la police**_

 _ **Keichiyo assit dans une cabine regarder le paysage défilé en écoutant la musique : pff dire e j'ai du aller à la ville voisine pour éviter de croiser ma fratrie et les parents mes amis ce weekend**_

 _ **des coup de feu par pan pan dans une cabine suivi d'une explosion qui dérayé le train boum boom**_

 _ **De cris horreur de passage: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**_

 _ **Seichiyo surpris du coup de frein tomber se cogner la tète violement perdit conscience : itai So il sepasse quoi**_

 _ **le train déraye sur plusieurs metre fessant des passager blesser Seichiyo il est ensevelit par des decombre d'un btimentou le trien est entrer sur sa déraillement 10 min plus tard les secours son arrivé entrain de balayer les débris à la recherche de victime**_

 _ **Seichiyo revenu à lui sous des débris du train : qu'est qui ces passé on dirait le train est dérayé itai itai oh merde je suis coincé**_

 _ **Makitori keiji un policier qui était dans le train : dite Mr contrôleur vous avez liste des passagers**_

 _ **Le contrôleur qui évacue passager : je ne l'ai pas sur moi je ne peut pas donner liste**_

 _ **yoshida keiji montre sa plaque : vous aller me montre vote liste je suis Luke yoshida police ce déraillement est tout sauf naturelles il s'agit d'un meurtre suivit de accident suite à une explosion je veut vous vérifier que tout vos passager sont ici encore dans le train il ne manque personne hayake contrôleur**_

 _ **Le contrôleur: euh hai yohida keiji san**_

 _ **Megury arriver avec ces hommes et officier : mina évacuer les passagers dans une zone de sécurité takagy kun Chiba kun shiratory kun prenez une équipe aller sur le scène du crime sato chan Kudou chan tomita kun interroger les passager le reste aider secours à recherche de victime sous les décompte**_

 _ **Les policiers obéissent aux ordres : hai Megury keibeur**_

 _ **Yoshida keiji tiens son épaule va direction de la police de Tokyo : etes vous Megury keibeur**_

 _ **Megury : je suis Megury keibeur aller avec les officiel les secours sont en chemin vont s'occuper de vous**_

 _ **Yoshida: oh non il mal entendu Megury keibeur je suis sergent Luke Yoshida keiji transfert de votre unité je suis censé commencé mon service hier à votre section j'ai eu quelque problème j'ai du venir aujourd'hui**_

 _ **Megury : Yoshida kun vous êtes le fils de transfert récemment promu suite à une affaire vous étés blesser visiblement aller vous faire ,soigner on reparlera de votre service après**_

 _ **Yoshida : ça peut aller Megury en chef ce n'est que égratignure il à pas vous inquiéter cependant je vous est appeler car il à eu un meurtre dans le train au moment le train est freiner brutalement une explosion à eu lieu dans une cabine qui à fait dérayé le train je suis sur il à avoir avec le meurtre que le meurtrier à du s'arranger de fuir en provoquant le déraillement du train**_

 _ **Yusako qui viens rejoindre: vous 'etes qui et qu'est qui vous fais dire ça**_

 _ **Yoshida : vous etes qui**_

 _ **Megury : Yoshida kun voici kudou Yusako ilest un consultant détective international de police et d'autre service Kudou kun voici Yoshida kun viens de oshinawa d'être transfert de mon unité viens Yoshida kun qui était censé arriver hier à été promu muter de notre unité il est aussi un passager du train visiblement**_

 _ **Yusako : félicitation Yoshida keiji pour votre promotion vous semblez être recherche de personne**_

 _ **Yoshida : il était dans le train avec moi ma fille et mon épouse mon fils doit être dans les environ je peut pas les appeler il sont messagerie je pensais pas il aurais autant de passager en plein semaine**_

 _ **Megury : les lignes téléphones sont couper que la ligne des urgence fonctionne**_

 _ **Ayumi rétrécit avec son petit frère : tossa tu va bien maman**_

 _ **Yoshida :Ayumi kazutomi vous allez bien ou est maman**_

 _ **Kazutomi 10 ans: genki otossa on est bien okassa est te cherchais avant le train soit fou**_

 _ **Ayumi : okassa elle était pas contente tu es s souvent téléphone elle à dit elle va confisquer ton téléphone tu as pas droit de draguer les obassa comme celle tu as parle dans le train elle partit te chercher le train est rouler bizarre**_

 _ **Yoshida rougi chuchoté lui-même p baka je ne drague pas tout ces femme qu'est peut être jalouse : bon sang elle n'est jamais contente votre okassa kazutomi reste avec ta sœur dans la zone de sécurité je vais chercher votre okassa**_

 _ **Kazutomi : hai tossa demo otossa tu saigne sur ta jambe**_

 _ **Yoshida ce n'est rien kazutomi juste de égratigné toi tu as une vilaine blessure sur ta tete**_

 _ **Kazutomi : quand le train est devenu fou je me suis cogné la tète sur la vitre ensuite un ojissan nous à protéger en nous tenant neechan à mal à sa jambe tossa**_

 _ **Un contrôleur venu avec la liste : Yoshida keiji voici la liste de passager**_

 _ **Yoshida regarder la liste : aligata mr contrôleur tout de même votre liste dit vous avez 145 passager**_

 _ **Contrôleur : je pense il à moitié descendu de le dernier arrêt avant l'accident**_

 _ **Ayumi : otossa est ce que Seichiyo kun est la**_

 _ **Yoshida :qui est Seichiyo**_

 _ **Kazutomi : seichiyo nobuwa neechan et moi on la vu dans le wagon restaurant après les toilette on acheter de boisson**_

 _ **Ayumi montre une photo pris du portable de sa maman: j'ai impression de avoir deja vu Seichiyo kun avant alors je les pris en photos je voulais me rappeler si je les vu**_

 _ **Yoshida regarde la photo puis liste de passager: ce bouya s'appellerais donc Seichiyo nobuwa kun contrôleur avez vous une liste ou sont réuni vos mineur**_

 _ **Contrôleur :non on met identité destination de départ et destination d'arrivée**_

 _ **Yoshida :avez-vous vu cette enfant dans le train**_

 _ **Contrôleur : non demo on à une ou deux classe d'enfants dans le train il peut être un de des élèves qui vont voyage scolaire**_

 _ **Yoshida : Ayumi kazutomi savez vous ou va nobuwa kun**_

 _ **Ayumi :il ma dit il va à Tokyo otossa**_

 _ **Yusako :mr contrôleur demander faire rassembler tout les mineur qui était à bort dans la même zone demandera au sensei de classe accompagnateur de faire appel des enfants**_

 _ **Le contrôleur : hai Kudou tentais san il couru**_

 _ **Megury : Kudou kun qu'est**_

 _ **Yusako : je voyage souvent en train il m'est déjà arriver de voir des crimes de tout genre commis source d'inspiration il à des enfants à bord je veut m'assurer que tout les enfant qui sont à bort ne soit pas témoins de ce meurtre ou alors on aurais un problème si ça viens à savoir ça on sait les enfants sont curieux que les criminelle n'aime pas témoins**_

 _ **Megury : Yoshida kun faite faire des copie de la photos de cette enfant vous et vos enfant aller vous faire soigner même si ces égratigneur**_

 _ **Yoshida : hai mais je vais chercher mon épouse Megury chef**_

 _ **Yusako : Yoshida kun aller vous soigner rester avec vos enfants il on besoin de leur père si je vois votre épouse je lui dirais vous étés bien avec les secours oublier vous été keiji prenez d'abord soin de vos enfants assurez vous de leur santé**_

 _ **Megury : il à raison Yoshida kun vous etes pas de service prenez soin de votre famille on va se débrouiller on suffisamment d'homme et femme pour enquête parmi eux les meilleur avec Kudou kun je veut mes homme en bonne santé pour service vous étés blesse vos enfant on été blessé en attendant de trouver votre épouse rester avec eux il on besoin de leur père présent**_

 _ **Megury : c'est un ordre Yoshida kun**_

 _ **Yoshida : hai à vos ordre Megury keibeur kazutomi Ayumi venez on va voir les secours pour soigner vos blessure**_

 _ **Pendant ce temps A l'école hogara classe de kensaku**_

 _ **Kensaku à son intinct de danger regarde par la fenêtre chuchoter : encore ce sentiment serais ce pour nichan**_

 _ **Makitori sensei principal de Kensaku qui donne la dicté passer dans les rangé : pour noël le père noël apport Kensaku kun cessez de rêver prenez la dictée**_

 _ **Kensaku obéis : hai makitori sensei pff je me demande si Shinichi nichan va à l'école**_

 _ **Seichiyo éternuer b en essayant atteindre son pied : atchoum atchoum itai sois on parle moi sois cette poussière de débris au-dessus moi sois je vais maladie ou alors les trois qui me fait éternuer So je peut pas attendre mes chaussure**_

 _ **30 min plus tard**_

 _ **Megury radio : takagy kun sato chan tomita kun Kudou chan ou êtes vous avec les enfants et les mineurs de l'appel**_

 _ **Sato radio : ici sato Megury keibeur j'ai une classe de 4éme de collège en voyage scolaire avec leur sensei et accompagnateurs il sont tous présent il vont bien avec quelle blessure et égratignure pour certain temps**_

 _ **Nastuko Kudou sœur de Yusako : ici Kudou Megury keibeur je suis avec takagy kun dans le coin des urgences on répertorié deux classe de cm1 et cm2 de Osaka qui vont sur Hokkaido il sont tout pressent entrain de faire soigner leur blessure leur sensei et leur accompagnateur sont présents certain son blesser**_

 _ **Tomita : ici tomita Megury keibeur les enfants présent avec leur parent on tous été identifié sont sauf trois il semble leur parent s ne sont pas encore localisé**_

 _ **Yusako : mina vous avez un enfant du nom de Seichiyo nobuwa parmi eux les mineur identifié**_

 _ **Sato : aucun enfant présent autour de moi n'est de ce nom**_

 _ **Nastuko : pareil aucun enfant à ce nom**_

 _ **Tomita : Megury keibeur deux enfant viens d'être identifié il semble que leur père est la victime du meurtre il s'appelle iwao kun minako chan**_

 _ **8 et 4 ans les enfants de misao Mizutani san**_

 _ **Yusako : misao Mizutani**_

 _ **Megury : Kudou kun tu connais la victime**_

 _ **Yusako :pas personnellement Megury keibeur j'ai entendu parler de lui par un de mes avocats des affaire familial adoption droit de mineur il se présente comme juge des affaire familial juge des maintenant j'y pense il ma envoyer des lettre qui dit il veut me rencontrer il est de mes fan**_

 _ **Yoshida : avocat c'est pas les ennemie qui va manquer à la victime**_

 _ **Megury : Yoshida kun pourquoi n'êtes vous avec votre famille vous faire soigner**_

 _ **Yoshida : je ne quitterais pas ici sans retrouver la mère de mes enfants quand à Ayumi et kazutomi sont parti pour les rejoindra à l''hôpital je veut retrouver mon épouse j'ai promis de trouver leur mère cependant ma fille s'inquiète pour cet enfant Seichiyo kun elle ma dit elle le trouve triste il n'a pas arrêté de dire pardon je dois vous protéger d'eux il vous tuons par ma faute Megury keibeur je pense pas il soit vraiment passage du train je crois il est un passager clandestin qui fuis quelqu'un afin de protéger des personnel se sent obliger de jouer cache cache des adultes**_

 _ **Megury : ce qui veut dire cette enfant semble être en danger peut être témoin de quelque chose effrayant**_

 _ **Yusako refléter ces lunettes p tu peut te cacher Shin tu ne pourras pas échapper aux problèmes dangereux qui dit ça : Yoshida keiji Ayumi chan vous à t'elle dit ou Seichiyo kun dit ça**_

 _ **Yoshida : Ayumi chan c'est souvenu de avoir rencontrer Osaka sur un festival de auberge jeune il était assit sur une fontaine en pleine nuit il avais l'air pleurer quand il prononcer ces mot en regardant les étoile**_

 _ **Yusako : c'était quand ce festival**_

 _ **Yoshida : mois dernier où en octobre elle ne se souvient pas vous avez des nouvelle de cette enfant chef**_

 _ **Megury :on à déjà répertorié 3 classe quelle enfant accompagné de leur parents il semble un enfant n'as encore été identifié**_

 _ **Yusako : il encore des victimes non retrouvé c'est ceux qui sont entrer dans l'immeuble dans les trois wagon et celui qui à exploser on à déjà trouver moitié des victimes**_

 _ **Yoshida : ce qui veut dire cette enfant s doit être dans les débris dans la zone j'ai entendu le pompier dire que cette un bâtiment industrielle inflammable si il ne maitrise pas l'incendie tout ceux qui sont dans les wagon vont avoir chance réduite de survie**_

 _ **Yusako qui regarde vers la zone : ce qui est dangereux la fumé le vent tourné si il ne sont pas mort dans les débris plus il reste coincé sous les débris plus l'oxygène des victime est réduite si il reste des enfant s donc si Seichiyo kun et d'autre mineur sont encore coincée la dessous**_

 _ **Takagy radio :ici takagy Megury keibeur les pompier viens de trouver la victime de meurtre misao Mizutani il à été tué d'une balle en plein cœur**_

 _ **Megury : bien reçu takagy kun shiratory kun Chiba kun prenez le information de la victime misao Mizutani**_

 _ **Shiratory et Chiba : hai Megury keibeur**_

 _ **Megury : on retrouver la victime ou est Kudou kun**_

 _ **Yoshida :il est sorti dé qu'il entendu on retrouver la victime**_

 _ **Megury : quel otaku baka de tentai de père et fils ne peut pas s'empêché aller sur une enquête au prix de leur vie**_

 _ **Yoshida : père et fils**_

 _ **Megury :ah Kudou kun est fils de Yamato Kudou keibeur il à 30 ans il mort en service Yusako kun à grandi sans son père mais il pareille que son père il ne résiste pas à une enquête même à prendre des risque j'ai bien peur son fils Shinichi kun soit aussi génétique fou d'enquête**_

 _ **Yoshida : Shinichi Kudou le jeune tentai Sherlock de temps moderne e on dit il à disparu il est mort est ce vrai**_

 _ **Megury : ah Shinichi kun est porté disparu depuis mi octobre suite à une affaire sur tropical land ou il à eu une décapitation selon Ran chan il Shinichi kun à suivit une personne il trouvais suspecte depuis le premier meurtre depuis on plus de ces nouvelle on à retrouver ces affaire on du sang il est disparu il à du être blesser mais il semble être en vie il est en contact avec sa famille**_

 _ **Yoshida : Kudou san cacher son fils**_

 _ **Megury : Kudou kun n'était pas au courant pour son fils disparu il était à l'étranger c'est un jour il venu au poste il appris son fils à disparu il revenu vivre à Tokyo pour chercher son fils Kudou kun à toujours être très déduction sous ces air calme il est dangereux pour et protecteur avec sa famille comme son père depuis l'entement de son fils ainé Il passe sa vie chercher son fils maintenant il cherches ces deux fils ainé**_

 _ **Yoshida : quel âge on ces fils disparu Megury keibeur**_

 _ **Megury : cette année il serais 16/17**_

 _ **Yoshida : les deux fils de Kudou san on 16/17**_

 _ **Nastuko méfiante: oui Shinichi et kenichi son jumeau en quoi les enfants de mon petit frère vous intéresse vous êtes qui d'abord**_

 _ **Yoshida : petit frère euh moi c'est Luke Yoshida**_

 _ **Megury : Yoshida kun voici Nastuko Kudou chan keiji l'ainé de Yusako qui aussi votre collègue comme vous à été transférer depuis les états unis à notre unité il à quelque semaines Kudou chan voici le nouveau de notre équipe qui viens de oshinawa**_

 _ **Yoshida :enchanté de travaillé avec vous kudou san**_

 _ **Nastuko : ravi de vous connaitre Yoshida kun bienvenu dans l'équipe**_

 _ **Yoshida : aligata Kudou san**_

 _ **Nastuko : Megury keibeur le maire veut vous parler il est avec le préfet de police au stand des secouristes**_

 _ **Megury : aligata Kudou chan**_

 _ **15 min plus tard**_

 _ **Yoshida assit regler sa radio : Kudou san puis je vous demander savez vous la fréquence de police de Tokyo**_

 _ **Nastuko : pourquoi ne pas demande r au qg de vous donner une radio**_

 _ **Yoshida : je pourrais mais je suis pas de service officiel Megury keibeur ma ordonné de pas me mêler de cette enquête comme j'ai etre aussi dans le train avec ma famille mais je voudrais savoir si mon épouse est retrouver j'ai promis à mes enfant de retrouver leur mère de les retrouver à l'hôpital avec leur maman**_

 _ **Nastuko prêter sa radio : prenez la mienne Yoshida kun quel est nom de votre épouse**_

 _ **Yoshida : azumi Yoshida demo vous me prêté la votre vous aurez pas besoin**_

 _ **Nastuko :ne vous en faite pas j'ai deux radio**_

 _ **Yoshida : what deux radio ça fais des radio**_

 _ **Nastuko : je ne suis pas police simple je suis aussi principalement du FBI je connais mes fréquences je réglera à la bonne fréquence prenez le entre collègue parents il est important de être solidaire**_

 _ **Yoshida : aligata Kudou san FBI à la police vous avez une famille**_

 _ **Nastuko : ouais 3 petits frères 1 sœur un mari 4 enfants trentaine de neveux nièces filleul moitié sont mineur**_

 _ **Yoshida : war vous êtes une grande famille Kudou san vous êtes tous service de justice**_

 _ **Nastuko :disons certain sont policier ou agent de la justice ou avocat d'autre on créer entreprise chacun son domaine moi-même j'ai quelle investissement de différent entreprise vous chercher un jour restaurant pour manger avec votre famille venez au harmonie sakura il est situé dans le 1 er district de Tokyo à mes heures de congé je suis la bas mon maris est le chef cuisinier un conseil ne sous estimer jamis un Kudou on est connu pour être famille justice et intelicenn**_

 _ **Yoshida : riche aussi**_

 _ **Nastuko: pourquoi vous dite ça sur ce ton Yoshida kun ça vous dérange que nous somme famille riche**_

 _ **Yoshida : non je me balance de votre richesse Kudou san mais on ne va pas enlever un enfant qui est héritier de la justice sans raison possibilité 1 :vengeance contre un parent s justicier pour atteindre son ennemie**_

 _ **Possibilité 2 :pour de l'argent**_

 _ **Possibilité 3 : pour l'intelligence le formation pas forcement à défunt de pas forcément bon**_

 _ **possibilité 4 : cas d'espéré d'une mère qui veut un enfant qui possibilité perdre son enfant**_

 _ **Possibilité 5 : trafiqué d'enfant adoption illégalement sur des critères demander par des clients**_

 _ **Nastuko : choto vous dite que**_

 _ **Yoshida : c'est ma déduction Megury keibeur dit que votre neveu à disparu suite à un enlèvement votre frère est auteur de best seller baron noir il passe son temps aller enquêter il recherche le premier jumeau maintenant le dernier jumeau disparu je pense serais à un kidnapping si son jumeau est encore en vie il doit garder l'un de jumeau pour l'obliger faire ce qui veut si il son t 16/17 vu la relation de votre neveu restant avec son père il ne doit pas être très proche surement parce que il voyage beaucoup pour ces bouquin et recherche de son premier jumeau si il rien dit à son père il serais en danger comme son père protecteur vu la grandeur de votre famille un enfant kidnappé deviens ados à cette période d'âge on est pas naïf et manipulable sauf si on met la pression à cette enfant ce n'est que ma théorie pourquoi on à jamais retrouver votre neveu**_

 _ **Nastuko p pas bête sa théorie Yoshida kun si kenichi est revenu à Tokyo c'est que il on du ramener au japon si il était sous contrôle il lui on donné une mission il refuse de faire il fini comme Shin: une théorie qui est assez logique et très effrayant dit comme ça pour tout les enfants qui sont kidnappé par ces personnes il sont dépendant naïf manipulable facilement effrayé il obéis pour survivre de plus les années passé à l'adolescence il deviens plus rebelle n'obéisse pas toujours aux ordres il sont difficile à contrôler manipuler dans ce cas il ne sortiront pas non plus en vie étant témoin gênant de leur transaction demo Yoshida kun vous entendre vous avez connaissance sur ce type d'enquête**_

 _ **Yoshida : savez vous pourquoi j'ai été promu sergent je fais une enquête ou j'ai des affaire assez étrange**_

 _ **Nastuko : du genre**_

 _ **Yoshida :j'ai lié à un tueur en série à certaine s affaires mon partenaire à été tué par ce tueur il était mon supérieur hiérarchique il à 3 mois on est allé à une mission quelqu'un me cibler un sniper mon supérieur ma poussé hors champs il c'est pris la balle à ma place j'ai été blessé pas trop grave mais l'explosion bien faillit me tué mais il à tué mon supérieur et trois autre collègue j'ai beau être blessé j'ai aider mes homme à sortir en vie une majorité sont encore en vie c'est un piége de ce connard qui me nargue le chef de la police ma dit de faire demande d'une autre section ou je serais utile comme section anti gang mais moi ça m'intéresse pas de faire tuer par des voyou et drogué ceux que je cherche sont des personnes sans pitié qui se prend pour dieux en travaillant organisé qui détruit une famille**_

 _ **Nastuko : une affaire personnelle vous serez surtout recherche de ce tueur en série**_

 _ **Yoshida : qui ce fou il est mort avant être interrogé par un autre sniper mon partenaire ma parlé de certaines affaires avant sa mort il est sur il à un ripous par la police il menais son enquête bizarrement des témoin protégé disparait on retrouve mort de façon suicide ou accident en première vu mais mon partenaire il est sur on trafique de preuves qui serais approuver la vérité du meurtre pour faire officiel suicide et accident**_

 _ **Pendant ce temps Seichiyo ces souvenu il porte sa ceinture gadget il activer difficilement pour ce lancer un ballon feu d'artifice pour avoir de plus déplacé de bouger les chien secouristes et quelle secours et yusako qui est autour on vu on entendu**_

 _ **Seichiyo bouger difficilement se rappeler il à sa ceinture il activer la ceinture difficilement : ceinture pourquoi j'ai penser à ça la ceinture gadget so il est difficile de respirer et bouger j'ai intérêt de sortir d'ici vite moi avant yatta il fonctionner**_

 _ **Ballon de Conan gonfler puis soulever quelle débris il s'envola : pffiouu shpa sha**_

 _ **Un pompier mégaphone : qu'est mina silence écouter autour j'ai entendu il à du bruit**_

 _ **Tout le monde fais silence écouter**_

 _ **Seichiyo p yosh maintenant essayons d'attire l'attention des pompier tout seul je pourrais jamais soulever ces truc qui peser un poids cris de ce qui reste de force : à l'aide au secours à l'aide**_

 _ **Un pompier j'ai entendu une petite voix dirais celle d'un enfant**_

 _ **un autre pompier : en dirais ça viens de ce coté**_

 _ **Yusako ramasser le ballon palis masaka c'est ce que agasa ma parler de ce gadget lance balon**_

 _ **Seichiyo : à l'aide au secours au secoure au secours**_

 _ **Chien proche entendu Seichiyo couru vers la direction de la voix : waf waf waf**_

 _ **Les autre chiens suivit aboyer tous vers la direction : waf waf wouf wouf waf waf waf wouf wouf waf waf wouf wouf waf**_

 _ **Le pompier qui tient la laisse du chien : kokoni mina stop rex**_

 _ **Seichiyo :putain les chiens vous me donner plus mal à la tete avec vos aboiement**_

 _ **Un pompier:je m'appelle capitaine Koïda je suis pompier il à quelqu'un ici**_

 _ **Seichiyo : au secours Koïda san je suis coincé ma jambe**_

 _ **Pompier : bouya tu as quel âge et ton nom**_

 _ **Seichiyo p bon sang je ne vais pas leur donner cette identité**_

 _ **Yusako qui rejoint : demander lui si est Seichiyo nobuwa**_

 _ **Pompier : bouya si tu m'entend tu peut me dire t'appelle tu Seichiyo nobuwa kun**_

 _ **Seichiyo se rend trop tard de son erreur : hai je suis Seichiyo chuchote lui-même choto kudelasai comment il Save ma présence oh non est il possible on ma identifié c'est impossible je suis incognito**_

 _ **Pompier : Seichiyo kun quel âges as-tu**_

 _ **Seichiyo p j'ai plus choix de continuer : 6 Koïda san**_

 _ **Pompier : Chef Honda san kojima kun udoritashy kun on vient de retrouver un enfant de 6 ans coincé sous les débris apporte moi de quoi le sortir coté ouest**_

 _ **Chef pompier radio : bien reçu Koïda kun je t'envoie une équipe de secouriste est il blesser**_

 _ **Pompier : Seichiyo kun dit moi tu es blesser as-tu mal quelque part**_

 _ **Seichiyo fatigué peut sentir froid : ma jambe est coincé j'arrive pas la bouger je suis fatigué j'ai froids Koïda san**_

 _ **pompier coéquipier : c'est mauvais si cette enfant il s'endort avec froid il mourra on n déj de l'accident eu lieu**_

 _ **autre pompier :koida san ces trop instable ces poutre son tomber ça va prend au moins s30 à 40 min pour le libérer le sortir de la le bâtiment peut s'effondre sur nous y compris sur cette enfant chef la température de l'enfant va chuchoter avec ce froid**_

 _ **chef pompier radio :bien reçu fessons de notre possible sauver ce petit et d'autre victimes avant le bâtiment effondrer il faudrait on puisse le réchauffer ou il pourra en hypotermie centrale faite venir tout les pompier Pokémon et plus de secours sur le lieu de l'accident du train**_

 _ **Central : bien reçu chef Honda san**_

 _ **Pompier : quoi pas les pompier Pokémon**_

 _ **Chef : arrêter mina oublier vos différence avec l'équipe pompier Pokémon on besoin de tout le monde comme aide pour rechercher et aide victime y compris les pompier Pokémon rappeler vous on à tous même objectif sauver des vies en faisant tore travaille en équipe tous ensemble**_

 _ **Seichiyo sent si froid fatigué douloureux p pompier Pokémon kids san à raison le Pokémon sont utile pour nous sortir de mauvais situation je vais me procurer un Pokémon**_

 _ **Kids déguiser en Pompier qui emmené du matériel venu avec l'équipe de secouriste : capitaine Koïda san le chef ma demander de vous apporte le matériel**_

 _ **Pompier : aligata mina on à les matériels pour sortir l'enfant des décombre lets go**_

 _ **Les pompiers : hai koida san**_

 _ **Seichiyo chuchoter : il est la kids san je le sens ce casse pied de magicien ben si il arrive me sortir d'ici**_

 _ **Kids se chuchoter lui-même : je sais tu es ici tentai kun il semble tu sois est de retour il est tout prêt mon tentai kun je vais tout faire pour te sauver**_

 _ **Yusako froncer le sourcil sur le pompier qui venu avec le secouriste p pourquoi j'ai impression c'est kids kun qui est ce jeune pompier**_

 _ **45 min plus tard les une première explosion à eu lieux du à l'incendie le fessant effondre une parti du bâtiment il aurais pu faire des mort mais le hasard voulu l'équipe de pompier Pokémon sont arrivé à temps grâce à leur attaque psy ou tunnel ou téléportassions ou abri ou protection différent attaque des pompier Pokémons en renfort qui prêter main et patte au pompier et au secours le chaos de mort fus éviter quand à Seichiyo fus parmi les dernier victime le dernier mineur retrouver en vie sauvé de cette catastrophe par kid et ces Pokémon qui on réussi à empêcher le décombre éboulement de débris sur Seichiyo et les secours et victime qui sont encore une fois les victimes tous en sécurité le bâtiment est effondré les pompier on maintient ensemble à éteindre l'immense incendie en se forçant d'éviter il se propage dans les quartier autour de l'accident**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _Quelque temps plus tard shinichi se reveil dans une chambre a l'hopital dans un service pediatrique il est amnesique il n'a plus aucunaa souvenir il sait iliest blesserbpeu d'infos il a obtiens grace sa petite amie ayumi son frere_

 _C'est l'apres midi du lendemain de l'accident de traint autour de 14 h ou 15h conan se reveillle doucement apres plusieur min il regarde autour de lui il peut voit un rideau bleu ciel avec des animaux dessus devant une fenetre quelque materiel de l'hopital une armoire beige dans un coin de la chambre un canape jaune clairr avec oreiller rayure arc en ciel a cote d'une table avec des fleurs parfumer dans un vase avec des vagues rouge il se demande ou il est ce qui luil est arriveren touchant sa tete il pu sentir un bandage qui semble autours de sa tete chose il aura confirmation mais ce qui est sur il a un platre bleu a une jambe entre temps ayumi entrer avec un cadeau pour son petit amis_

 _Ayumi observe conan:ohayo seiji kun_

 _Conan regarde vers la voie:seiji kun est ce mon nom euh ohayo tu es qui_

 _Ayumi regard surpris :hein seiji kun tu sait nous amie l'autre jour tu ma demander etre ta copine_

 _Seiji:ah bon j'ai fais cactu as l'air etre enfant de 5 ou 6_

 _Ayumi p oh non il a du se cogner hier dans l'accident:je suis ayumi yochida 7 toi tu es seiji kun nous sommes les meilleurs amis hier on voyagais en a ete pris dans un accidents tu es hopital sakura tu es blesser a ta jambe droite tu as aussi etez blesser a la tete tu as un bandage tout autour de ta tetetmaintenan tu te souviens de moi_

 _Conan observer ayumi: non je me souviens pas mais j'ai sentiment de te connaitre peut etre parce que nous somme amisa democ'est quoi dans le sac tu tiens ayumi chan_

 _Ayumi rougi remisrle sac:un cadeau pour toi parce que nous sommes amis_

 _Conan sortis un nounous pokemon:sukke il est tout doux et kawaii aligata ayumi chan il est tres beau ton cadeau mais j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi ayumichan_

 _Ayumi:pas grave mon cadeau est on reste amis avec sourires seiji kun_


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapitre 4_**

Dans le couloir prêt du distributeur Megury est parti

Yusako acheter du café en canette: Yoshida kun combien d années différence vous avez entre vous et votre épouse

Yoshida : 5 ans

Yusako : c'est pour ça vous avez épousé une femme plus âgé que vous

Yoshida rougi: hein pourquoi vous dite ça Kudou san

Yusako : j'ai vu la pièce d'identité de votre femme elle à juste 13 ans de plus que vous selon votre dossier vous êtes marié depuis vos 17 ans

Yoshida : vous enquêter sur moi Kudou san

Yusako : non j'ai pas de raison de enquêter sur vous je suis curieux de voir un inspecteur de police travaille à la 5 éme diversion je connais Megury keibeur depuis des année depuis mon enfance il ne me met jamais de partenaire de tout façon il on trop peur de mon intelligence quand je fais une déduction il ne résiste pas une semaines avec moi j'ai pas besoin de partenaire pour enquêter j'aime travailler seul vous venez d'arriver à Tokyo vous avez déjà une enquête vous êtes mêler comme victime une famille vous occupez de besoin vu vos cerne sur vos yeux votre chute de globule je crois surtout Megury veut je vous surveille que vous avez pas du dormir beaucoup j'ignore quel affaire qui vous à toucher mais elle vous à perturber la façon votre fils de 10 vous parler j'ai comme eu impression vous déprimer selon votre dossier depuis votre partenaire quand vous étiez à oshinawa mort en mission il à 3 mois fus le déclencheur de votre chute d'accumulation d'erreur de votre travail vous êtes limite de faire virer de la police votre ex chef votre famille s'inquiète pour vous il on choisit de déménager pour vous faire changer les idées rester à oshinawa ne fais qui vous déprimer je serai parier votre premier partenaire avec qui vous avez travailler est mort sous vous yeux vous sentez coupable de pas l'avoir sauvé vous devez être très proche comme des meilleur amis s'engager à la police il faut avoir 21 ans et plus vous avez du vous lancer dans la police à cette époque d'âge s ce qui veut dire vous êtes un jeune policier qui se fait de l'expérience dans le métier de policier votre partenaire devais être plus âgé que vous donc un peu un comme un père ou un grand Frère pour vous votre partenaire est surement formateur Megury keibeur veut je suis vous formation je le connais il me donne que ceux qui pense il sera un avenir dans ce métier la police est un métier très dur qui peut faire conflit chez certain policier avec leur famille sa peut même les changer à jamais certain serai devenu parano d'autre tomber dans la boisson d'autre oublier le vrai sens de la justice je sais que vous pense r je suis riche je peut me permettre ce que je veut avec mon argent croyez moi la richesse est pas toujours plaisir quand on à des enfants il sont les premier cibler par des criminelle qui court après l'argents j'ai grandi dans la richesse mais croyez moi la discipline j'ai reçu de mon grand père je devais toujours être apprendre le sens des responsabilité j'ai était dans des pension des colonies de vacance excréments strict très tôt je devais apprend pour développer mes compétence qui est utile dans la vie de tout les jours jusque que le jour je serais diplôme je forme une famille je prend me propre clé pour mon propre chemin aujourd'hui j'apprend à mes enfants tout ce que je sais faire comme le camping pi connaitre la nature les sport j'ai appris à faire l'argent c'est pour survivre pour payer facture le reste je peut utiliser cerveau main aller pécher cueillir de champignon en saison de cueillette jardiner me débrouiller pour bricoler et autre je vais faire de mon mieux si non je vais engager de pro ce que je veut dire je suis sur votre femme à déjà prévu un endroit pour vos enfants aille dormir chaque min vous êtes avec eux vous leur apprenez votre savoir il ne serons pas vous jugez mais il serons impressionner il seront votre plus grand fan quoi que vous fassiez avec et pour eux il vous aimerons quoi qu'il arrivé en tout circonstance profiter de ces occasion pour être leur papa qui seront toujours fier de vous

Yoshida : Kudou san pourquoi vous n'êtes pas devenu policier vu comment vous faite déduction sur moi sans me connaitre

Yusako :j'aurais pu mais je suis trop dangereux pour la police j'ai des compétence que je maitrise mon jeune âges et puis quand j' était encore en âge de crise d'ados j'ai fait des connerie j'en accumuler à une certaine période la première chose je voulu faire une fois majeur je suis aller pour mettre service pour la justice mon beau père ma dit pas question clairement fais comprendre dangereux comme je suis comme mon père était il ne veut pas de beau fils qui serais briser cœur de sa fille j'aurais pu mourir comme policier en me fessant tuer jeune comme mon père était mort avant 60 ans ça briserais cœur de ma femme jolie comme elle est j'ai vite choisit de faire justice en façon différente rester en vie veiller sur ma famille aujourd'hui je suis consultant pour la justice un écrivain parfois je joue détectives amis avec une carte qui pour l'instant ma servit pour enquêter j'ai pas besoin d'enquêter pour voir qui vous êtes réellement yochida kun

Plus tard Seichiyo se réveille dans la nuit il surpris kids à déposer un paquet pour lui en parlant quelque min à Kids

Seichiyo se réveille frotter les yeux vu Kids debout de dos dans ces penser p en dirais kids sama 'est ici: vous êtes qui ojissan vous êtes pas sensei

Kids p yabbe il s'est réveillé : non jamais appeler moi ojissan bouya

Seichiyo : hein gambatte pourquoi ne jamais appeler ojissan ale pourquoi je sentiment de vus connaitre

Kids se retourner comme un magicien fier : parce que je suis beau gosse que tu m'appelle ojissan me fais sentir aussi vieux que otossa ne m'appelle pas ojissan bouya chotto qu'est que tu faire mon

Seichiyo fais l'enfant impressionne tiens le bras de Kids excité: kawaii un super héros Nissan c'est quoi ton pourvoir allez dit le moi c'est quoi je veut voit ton pouvoir ton pouvoir est tu fort

Kids goutter garder son poker face fais taire Seichiyo p ohé ohé tentai kun tu me fais quoi : chutt bouya moins fort il ne faut pas se faire repérer je suis pas un super héros

Seichiyo effrayé: hein tu es pas un super héros c'est que tu es il est ou mon sensei il était la quand je suis dormir il à dit il va rester avec moi ah vous

Kids p so il va crier vu sa tète je du lui faire peur bon sang qu'est tu m'oblige faire tentai kun matte il crois je suis un super héros c'est moment de faire mon nouveau personnage de héros heureusement j'ai encore le déguisement ya tentai kun tu viens de faire naissance à ton nouveau ange gardien fais taire Conan : ya je suis une super héros ne cris pas je ne suis pas censé être la je suis en mission je me suis tromper de chambre c'est pourquoi tu ma vu si tu cris on va savoir je suis la je ne peut pas finir la mission je suis envoyé et toi tu es censé dormir à cette heure ci tu va te faire disputer je le libère si tu me promettre de pas crier tu ne veut pas être disputé parce que tu dors pas

Seichiyo signe de oui

Kids met Seichiyo assit sur son lit voix basse pour Seichiyo entend: bien déjà dit moi bouya comment tu t'appelle et ton âge

Seichiyo chuchote en réfléchissant : eto si je me souviens on ma appeler Seichiyo nobuwa Ayumi chan et Kensaku kun à dit j'ai leur âge il mon dit il on n 6 ans donc je suis 6 supe héros Nissan tu es qui

Kids p d'ou tu sort ces nom bizarre tentai kun ton nom est Conan Edogawa ya vrai nom Shinichi Kudou kun matte il à dit si il se souviens ne me dit pas il est impossible mon tentai kun serais faut je vérifie : kawaii Seichiyo kun tu sais tu va plaire au fille tu es trop kawaii tu leur racontera de rencontrer un héros nommés Kazutomo Hideo un prince chevalier Pokémons magico c'est-à-dire moi je suis un super héros pokemon tu peut m'appelle Kazutomo Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo : sukke demo c'est quoi un super héros Pokémons Kazutomo Nissan

Kids se changer en super héros p c'est moment de montrer mes nouveau partenaire tentai kun ne sais pas pour ceux la fais apparaître 4 poke balle c'est comme les super héros qui on des pouvoir ou comme kamen yaiba que tu regarde à la télé sauf moi je suis super héros Pokémons laisse moi te présenter mes partenaires Pokémon sortez tous mina rencontrer Seichiyo kun un nouvel ami

Les 4 Pokémons sorti de leur Pokémon joyeusement

Seichiyo impressionner : sukke il sont kawaii les Pokémon de Kazutomo Nissan est ce je peut les caresser si te plait je veut caresser tes kawaii Pokémon

Kids : oui tu peut les caresser Seichiyo kun il aime les caresse laisse moi te présenter kaoru mon Pokémon plante croquine kaoru doux parfume

Coquine viens saluer Seichiyo et aime être caresse caresser fais doux parfum: croquine croqui

Seichiyo caresser croquine : sukke Pokémon kawaii tu es jolie kaoru tu es doux et tu sent bon

Croquine aime la caresse de Seichiyo :croquine

Kids caresse croquine: bon travail kaoru Seichiyo kun laisse moi te présenter line mon Pokémon plumeline

Plumeline dansé danse plumeline: plumeline line

Seichiyo amusé applaudis caresser plumelinele Pokémon : kawaii sukke line tu es jolie kawaii quand tu danses en plus tes plume son tout doux

Kids donne du pollen de fleur à plumeline : line est mon Pokémon danseur elle adore danser elle d'autre talent comme celui-ci mitte Seichiyo kun

Plumeline se transforme en une autre couleur de plumeline :plumeline

Seichiyo impressionner: sukke line tu as changer de couleur tu était rouge tu devenu violet sukke

Plumeline

Kids p tentai kun est marrant quand il est impressionner en dirais un vrai gamin : je te présente morphi transformation pikachu

Metamorph se transforme en pikachu : morphing pikachu

Seichiyo impressionner: sukke morphi tu as transformé en kawaii pikachu tu peut transforme en quoi d'autre morphi

Kids : morphi roucool le talent de morphi est de se transformer en toute sorte Pokémon

Morphing transformation en roucool: roucool

Seichiyo : super cool kawaii morphi tu peut transformer plein d'autres Pokémon et c'est qui ce pokemon

Kids : voici kai mon Pokémon feu caninos il peut pas transformer mais il à un flair fantastique il est bon partenaire pour aider à rechercher les objets perdu ou les enfant perdu pas vrai kai

Caninos approuvé: cani caninos

Seichiyo caresse tout les Pokémon : sukke kai ton pouvoir à toi serait ton super odorat Kazutomo Nissan tu as des kawaii pokemon comme partenaires il t'aide en mission

Kids : oui ils sont tous très utile pour accomplir mes missions de super héros aligata les amis revenez gomen les amis mais vous les animaux et les pokemon son interdit à l'hôpital

Les 4 pokemon retourner dans leur poke balle plumeline caninos croquine metaphorph

Kids giutter :Seichiyo kun cependant je dois retourner en mission je te souhaite de bien guérir euh ah pourquoi tu pleure Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo pleur triste parce que je vais rester tout seul ici ojissan va venir me tuer

Kids fais p so il semble ces cauchemar ne laissera pas tranquille tentai kun : Seichiyo kun ne soit pas triste ne pleure pas je te promets tu es en sécurité ici à l''hopital personne viendras te faire du mal je reviendrais te voir après ma mission vois si tu va bien si je vois tu es en danger tu peut compter sur moi pour venir te protéger te sauver de tout les danger rappelle toi je suis un super héros si te plait ne pleure plus je suis un super héros qui tient toujours sa promesse jour ou nuit je m'assure tu sera toujours en sécurité

Seichiyo : tu va vraiment revenir Kazutomo Nissan

Kids sourit amicale fais apparaitre une paquet de bonbon pochette surprise un nounous : oui les super héros on mission de protéger et sauves de vies qui on besoin de surtout toujours veiller sur les enfants je te donne ça pour toi tu pourra en manger pendant ton séjour ici ce sont mes bonbons préfères je suis sur certain il te serons plus utile à toi qui est à l'hôpital voici harmonia il va te tenir compagnie tu peut jouer avec lui il sont pour toi Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo accepter le nounou set le reste enlacer kids : aligata Kazutomo Nissan je pourrais jouer avec tes pokemon quand tu reviendra si te plait Kazutomo Nissan

Kids regarder Seichiyo surpris p ok bon tentai kun calinou ça fais flippe autrement dit il est vraiment amnésie oh putain de cet état il sera influençable les criminelle viens à l'obtenir dans leur maudite main fais des petits tours s magie : oui promis je reviendrais te voir après ma mission comme je veut pas te voir triste voici pour toi un cadeau spécial qui serais ton ami promet moi de bien veiller sur lui et de toujours le traiter correct

Seichiyo regarde boite de l'œuf pokemon : hai je le promet Kazutomo Nissan de veiller sur lui demo c'est qui l'ami spécial qui sera mon ami Kazutomo Nissan

Kids fais son sour disparition : c'est un œuf surprise pokemon quand il naitra un pokemon mystère aura éclos il ou elle sera ton ami pour la vie tu pourra jouer manger dormir vivre plein d'aventure avec ton pokemon partit à avec lui il sera te protéger contre les danger si un jours je ne suis pas temps de venir sauver ton pokemon sera un bon aide pour toi Seichiyo kun je dois aller en mission maintenant prend soin de cet œuf pour moi

Seichiyo serre l'œuf contre lui ne pleure plus sourit vrai : je te promet je vais veiller sur l'œuf pour toi pokemon aligata Kazutomo nissan pour mon pokemon je suis impatient tu reviens après ta mission

Kids : plaisir de voir sourire plus Seichiyo kun n'oublis pas tu garde secret ma visite

Seichiyo : d'accord Kazutomo nissan sayonara bonne chance pour ta mission Kazutomo nissan

Kids :aligata Seichiyo kun maintenant fais dodo il est tard pour toi rester réveiller Seichiyo beau rêvé et bonne nuit Seichiyo kun

Min plus Kids sur le toit avec ai jii

Kids arriver essoufflé : j'ai réussis

Jii : ojosama vous allez bien

Kids : oui je suis bien vivement il sort de l'hôpital

Ai au fond bras croisé : et Kids san vous avez fais

Kids remis une clé USB à ai chan: oui j'ai placer les micro et caméra dans tout sa chambre demo il c'est réveiller il semble avoir fais cauchemar j'ai du rester quelque min pour lui changer les idées tentai kun amnésie c'est bizarre de voir pleurer et calinous comme un vrai enfants est effrayant à imaginer il ma donner impression être un enfant il ma pris pour un super héros je lui fais croire que je suis

Ai : demo viens à retrouve ces souvenir il comprendra qui tu es il reste intelligent tu ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité pour ne pas briser

Kids ton :shigayo jamais ai chan quand je lui dit je suis pas un super héros il est si effrayé il à faillit crier je ne suis pas censé être vu non défi officiel de plus si il découvre que je suis son vrai cousin il sera encore plus en danger lui et tai et les autre de ma famille seront cible pour moi ben j'ai utiliser une autre identité voila pour toi ai chan ce que tu ma demander au fait il semble la police fais surveiller sa chambre il on posté un garde devant la porte de sa chambre qui vérifie les personne entrer et sortant de mo t es sur l'organisation

Ai : je ne suis sur de rien mais il découvre son amnésie ils être facilement manipuler il pourra profiter de l'aventage de contrôler un enfant amnésie ben aligata kids san de m'avoir aider je l'aurais bien fais moi-même le prof à des invitée chez lui Kensaku kun je dois dire il est assez effrayant

Kids : il te soupçonne encore je croyais tu as éteint ces soupçon ai chan

ai : qui lui je crois pas Kensaku kun est aussi il est bon acteur comme sa mère il peut vouloir me faire quoi il crois ma version je peut sentir son regard sur moi à chaque fois on est de la même pièce que je suis avec sa sœur il nous surveille non stop je parle même pas de yukio kun comme il est protecteur avec sa cadette ben je rentre je ne veut pas il se rendre compte je suis absente

Kids : laisse moi te raccompagné chez toi ai chan je n voudrais pas tentai kun me tue de laisser sa protéger seul en pleine nuit rentre seul avec eux en liberté

ai : demo tu es sur Seichiyo kun est ton tentai kun

Kids : oui j'ai fais vérifier son ADN à un labo privé personnellement il est bien Shinichi Kudou kun Sherlock alias Conan Edogawa kun mon rivale Tama chan est dresser pour l'identifier Tama chan à réagi à sa présence l'autre jours demo je me demande pourquoi il c'est enfuit de chez sa petite amie ne ta pas prévenu

Ai : il veut nous protéger le prof à dit ces parents sont venu sous un personnage le chercher les moury il était pas au courant pour long découvert il puis disparu quand il à échapper à ces parents qui était sous personnage

Kids : soca il à du penser c'est l'organisation il à retrouver afin de tous protéger son encourage il joue disparu il c'est créer cette identité Seichiyo nobuwa demo je me demande si l'amnésie est bien avant incident du train ou après

Ai : ça on le saura quand il retrouver mémoire voila pourquoi je veut l'observer afin de prendre les donné

Jii :: kids san il est annoncé une forte tempête de neige vous devrez rentrer avant la tempête

Kids : aligata jii san on se rencontre au point de rencontre ai chan un petite tour de vue des nuages pour rentrer chez toi

Ai rougi : hai aligata kids san

Kids tiens ai comme une princesse pis décollage : yosh fusionner aves le ciel ensemble ai chan

Seichiyo regardant par la fenêtre serrant le nounous offert par kids rougi reniflant la fleur laisser par kids sur la carte sourit quand il vu kids s'envoler :baka kids san : je t'es eu cette fois ci Ayumi chan tu avais raison il viendrais vérifier avec ai chan tiens cette fleur est pour toi

Ayumi assit sur le canapé rougi : aligata se Seichiyo kun c'est prévisible kids san est connu pour faire ange gardien de Conan kun maintenant on fait quoi la suite autour de nous ne se doute pas du plan on fais

Kensaku pris l'œuf s'assit prêt de Ayumi : continuons ce plan jusque à la sortie ensuite on avisera hé ton père tu lui parler pour il nous aide

Ayumi renifler la fleur : otossa est difficile à parler il agis bizarre j'ai chercher okassa partout à l'hôpital elle n'est pas la je me demande si elle va bien j'ai entendu la tél dire il à eu des mort

Seichiyo : combien de mort blesser il à eu

Ayumi :dans le train il ont dit i mort démo ce matin les informations dit on comptes 18 mort après le déraillement le train est passé sur la route puis il est entré dans l'immeuble et 54 blessée il dise c'est un actes terroriste demo j'iai entendu dire otossa dire il à eu un meurtre bien avant l'explosion s

Seichiyo embrasser Ayumi en rougissant : chut Ayumi si on profitais de ce moment tranquille pour les oublier et prépare

Yoshida et Yusako qui sont entrer secretement voyant la scéne rougiet un sourire

Ayumi rougi passer bras autour de son petit ami : oui j'ai hâte de voir leur tète quand on leur dira on est ensemble mon Seichiyo je suis heureuse on soit ensemble

Seichiyo :moi aussi je suis maintenant que somme lié pare notre secret de taille on est ensemblej'aime bien voir princesse à ce sourire d'ange

Yusako sourit p à nous de joue les lover voir votre tète : kfm kfm on vous dérange les kids love

Ayumi et Seichiyo rougi interrompit le baiser surpris par leur père : otossa gambatte tu es la

Ayumi : otossa comment tu sais je suis la

Yoshida rougit : tu es comme ta mère pour atteindre tes objectif on te tien en flag ave un garçon à cet heure ci

Yusako : je te tiens Seichiyo kun tu ne peut plus nous échapper je devrais dire Conan Shinichi Sherlock des temps modernes je te deconseille jouer ou tu peut ere sur ton okassa découvre ta liaison avec ayumi chan

Seichiyo soupirer : pffio encore mis à jour c'est toujours pareil avec toi otossa tu casse toujours mes plan hé comment as-tu su me dit pas tuas deduit sur moi

Yusako mis son visage face à son fils : je suis détective haut niveau tu peut jouer cache cache autant de fois tu restera toujours un gamin pour moi tu peut dire merci à tes blessure dans l'accident du déraillement du train qui à permis de mettre fin cette partie qui mis preuve de ma déduction

Seichiyo : je déteste être blesser si j'avais su je serais mêlé dans un accident de train

Yusako : alors comme ça Ayumi chan et toi vous sortez ensemble

Seichiyo serre son œuf rougi beaucoup: oui elle ma petite amie officiel

Yoshida : Ayumi c'est donc lui que ton okassa ma parler elle fait en sorte vous voyez secrètement elle vous servis de complice pour votre plan

Ayumi rougi : hai otossa demo okassa m'a juste aider retrouver Shinichi kun à faire en sorte on se voit sur d'autre villes elle n'est pas au courant pour le reste de notre plan ave Seichiyo elle à vu je suis amoureuse de lui comme il sait pour moi je lui demander de m'aider à les retrouver on compris on lié par les même personne ensuite

Yusako : vous tomber amoureux de l'un et de l'autre étant donné vous avez même âges réel Shin chan si ta mère apprend ça tu peut déjà dire elle te lâchera pas jusque le mariage de son fils

Seichiyo goutter nerveux palis : otossa pitié ne lui dit pas j'ai pas envie de penser mariage avec Ayumi on veut pas aller trop vite

Yoshida : Seichiyo kun un conseil tu traite toujours correct ma fille je vois toujours sourire et heureuse ou si non les bracelet d'acier t'attendra à ton retour normale Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo nerveux senti le regarde Yoshida sur lui :euh hai Yoshida keiji san je ferais heureuse votre fille toujours droit et respect envers azumi

Ayumi : otossa yamero tu ne passeras pas bracelet à mon copain je te laisserai pas faire otossa ou okassa sera apprendre saura tu as encore oublié ta promesse pour nichan

Yoshida se chuchote: dire que tu complote dans mon dos malgré tu es mis à jours tu trouve moyen d'avoir dernier mot princesse demo Kudou san comment vous avez compris ma fille est allé avec sa mère à des rendez vous secret ce week end pour cela je suis en retard pour mon travail

Yusako montre les badge de Seichiyo : avec ceci j'ai trouver dans les affaire de Seichiyo dans son sac à dos dans le train

Seichiyo : mon badge j'avais ôter les émetteur de tout mes gadgets que agasa à mis comment tu peut me localiser otossa

Ayumi :moi aussi j'ai des badges comme ça j'ai ôter mes émetteurs comment vous avez fait pour savoir

Yoshida : Kudou san vous êtes vraiment fort

Seichiyo : c'est impossible tu me localise sans émetteur

Yusako: baka shinchan j'ai trouver le badge de Kensaku ta donner on lui à donner pour son club il fais il pensais on ne saurais pas il plus badge il prétend avoir perdu ta sœur ma dit il à donner à son ami quand j'ai trouver le badge dans un accident de train ou il à jamais mis les pied il était facile deviné son ami à qui il à donner son propre badge lui possible prendre le train j'ai bien vite compris cet ami est toi

Seichiyo : je savais la min j'ai vu ma fratrie à Tokyo il serais qu'une question de temps avant de t'éviter

Ayumi : demo Seichiyo maintenant il Save on ne peut pas continuer notre plan il pourra nous aider

Seichiyo regarder son père nerveusement :j'en doute mon okassa ne laisserais jamais faire de plus cette accident de train m'attire de problèmes tôt ou tard la police comprendre je suis pas accompagné par un adultes déjà que un contrôleurs ma vu dans un train il ma poursuivie et faillit m'attraper j'ai eu la chance une porte c'est ouvert qui fais j'ai disparu avant il puisse me localiser en plus Megury keibeur j'ai senti son regard de soupçon quand on il mon posé des question

Yusako :je vois pour te protéger tu joue l'amnésie pour ne pas répondre au question de la police

Seichiyo :j'ai pas choix otossa chez Ran mes emprunte son enregistre comme Conan Edogawa si la police il découvre je suis Conan il découvre aussi ma vrai identité agasa hakasa à dit que c'est des personne qui sans pas de faire de cadeau même un bébé serais mort avec eux les affaire j'ai réussie à les lié j'ai pas pu récolter une seule personne en vie face à un sniper ou leur propre ennemie qui les fait taire avant je puise parler à mes suspect pour récolter de s informations qui fais exploser les résidence des personne avant la police puise faire descente haibara san à dit il sont partout sans on puise soupçonner il se peut même en plus je ne peut pas dire j'ai prévu d'être mêler de l'accident du train si je suis découvert je vous met tous en danger jamais je les coince je suis sur il on trouver moyen de détruire des preuve au sein de la police pour supprimer les preuves et toute les traces de leur passage leur présence et tout témoins pour faire théorie de suicide ou simple accident

Yoshida : quel genre d'affaire qui aurait appuis cette théorie complot dans la police

Seichiyo :par exemple une affaire un suspect est connu pour créer des jeu vidéo on voulu faire croire c'est un suicide mais j'ai réussi à prouver contraire grâce à un témoin deux jours plus tard ce suspect est trouver mort dans sa cellule et mon témoins sont tout les deux semaine plus tard est retrouver mort dans un suicide il serais pendu l'autre dans un accident de voiture on fais croire il à bu mais un des deux à jamais toucher à l'alcool avant en plus bizarrement leur maison et familles on été retrouver mort dans un incendia et tué par arme à fus le témoin serais celui qui à tue sa famille version officiel mais moi je suis c'est un meurtre pour chacun sans preuves je suis **coincé**

 **Yusako réfléchis : je vois il font taire tout les suspect et témoins qui serons lié à eux de prés ou de loin disparaître puis exploser les résidence et la ou les victime on peu mettre un ADN en explosant les supprimer leur trace les preuves il force la police à appuyer des fausse piste comme meurtre de leur entourage suivit du suicide de la victime cible les affaires serais classé rapidement et passer autre chose si Shin dit il trouve de affaire s qui censé classer en meurtre est classe comme suicide ou accidents il fort possible il à des ripoux dans la police qui balance les information à eux on demande de supprimer les preuves la police recueillit ceux qui on pas eu temps de faire disparaître je le crois c'est pas impossible on à des vus des affaire lié à des ripoux**

Yoshida :demo je ne comprend pas pourquoi être policier et finir en ripoux

Yusako : vaut mieux ne pas chercher comprendre pourquoi il suffit de faire en sort de la police salisse leu nom il perdre crédibilisé tète otossa à dit la police est représenter de justice mais ce qui fais la police son surtout des hommes un criminel trouve toujours la faiblesse des humains qui est point faible des humains à chacun sa faiblesse face à ces personne le cœur de l'homme à ces limites à pas dépasser ca vaut aussi pour vous deux je rappel vous êtes mineur même mineur vous devez pas franchir des limite chaque action vous ferez sera aussi conséquence un jour ou l'autre toi Seichiyo tu peut oublier enquête te s armes que tu as cacher tu ne sera pas accès

Ayumi : hein Seichiyo à que les gadget du agasa lui à donner pas vrai Seichiyo tu as pas d'arme tu n'utilise pas ces chose

Seichiyo goutter nerveux : euh c'est-à-dire j'ai un ou deux pour défense face aux adultes mais je compte pas en utiliser sauf ci je suis vraiment en urgence

Yusako: un ou deux vu ce qui manque dans la réserve je dirais tu as pris que ceux qui osn t de ton niveau comme e fusil de snipeur de ton grand pére ou tu la mis

seichiyo : hein quelle fusil de snipeur de grand père tu parle otossa

Yoshida : je comprends pourquoi Megury keibeur dit les Kudou son dangereux vous été comm de snipeur

Yusako :l'assaut de ce qui à servi au FBI il était dans la réserve d'urgence de la out u as pis certain de matériel

Seichiyo :demo otossa j'ai jamais pris de fusil il son bien trop lourd pour moi j'ai pris les pistolet les plus facile avec quelle munition et des équipement quand je suis allé à la réserve il manquais déjà des armes je me souviens pas voir vu des arme comme fusils sauf celui de chasse de grand père j'ai jamais vu les fusil avant même grand père quand il nettoyé certain de ces arme il nettoyé que les pistolet demo je me souviens il dit il des armes qui serais vraiment pour des urgences mais c'est la personne ne peut avoir accès dans une réserve d'urgence otossa je ne peut pas accéder certaine parti de la réserve sans emprunte de grand père et un code j'ai pas ce code grand pére à dit seul les adultes on ce code

yusako : encore heureux tu as pas ce code ce n'est pas de jouets pour gamin ceux qui sont la réserve tu es pas censé avoir le de accès de la réserve comment tu es rentré la sans code je ne te les jamais donné n'essaye pas de dire tu as obtenu de ta grande sœur elle à pas ce code

Seichiyo goutter yeux rétrécit rougît ventre gargouiller yabbe le piège il ma tendu : euh je me souviens pas comment je les obtenu je meurs de faim

Yoshida p comme par hasard il se sert de cette carte

Ayumi : Seichiyo tu n'as pas mangé le diner on nous à servis

Seichiyo : non je n'ai pas mangé j'ai pas eu temps de manger ben sensei ma endormis les calmant mis hors jeu je viens de me souvenir j'ai pas manger déjeuner non plus je me suis endormis avant

Yusako : te connaissant tu n'as pas avalé les comprimés

Seichiyo : ya il ma mis injection dans le tuyaux de la perfusion

Ayumi : maintenant j'y pense quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure tu mettais peignoirs Seichiyo j'ai vu ton bras saignais Si je me souviens c'est aussi la il avait la perfusion

Yusako : en parlant de perfusion je n'est pas vu ta perfusion ou est elle Seichiyo

Seichiyo : ben c'est sensei quoi la enlever

Yusako refléter ces lunette :vraiment il est parti il à plus de 4 h est ce que sensei te la enlever avant de partir ça m'étonnerais il on mis ine nouvelles perfusion il est pas meme2 h je crois plutôt tu la enlevé tout seul

Seichiyo suit son pére du regard nerveux: tu as pas de preuve otossa sensei à pu le faire enlever avant de quitter 'hôpital otossa qu'est tu fait

Yusako parcours la chambre les mains de ces poches toujours refléter les lunette :pour preuve la poche est sur la table de nuit dans la poubelle des mouchoir avec ton sang ton bras droite est marqué de tache de ton sang qui signifia tu as arracher ta perfusion sans autorisation de sensei Yoshida kun la vidéo quand kids était la voyez vous si la perfusion est encore la

Yoshida sorti la camera pour vérifier : oui elle cependant après a p chotte Ayumi

Ayumi pris la camera qui regarder la vidéo de son père :Seichiyo pourquoi tu enlever tu en besoin guérir

Seichiyo palis : euh parce que j'en est pas besoin je vais bien

Ayumi :baho Seichiyo tu as pas droit de faire ça pourquoi toujours prendre risque pour eux sans pensez vos propre besoin l faut

Seichiyo : Ayumi

Ayumi pris les main de Seichiyo: je ne te laisserais pas faire ça Seichiyo ni toi ni mon nichan ni otossa vous pouvez pas tout laisser pour une enquête ou un match alors que vous êtes pas bonne santé blesser ou malade ce ne doit pas vous empêcher de faire une pause et vous amuser vous détendre revenir en meilleur forme avec l'énergie nécessaire pour votre santé Seichiyo si tu à pas d'énergie ni bonne santé les criminelle verront l'opportunité de faire des innocents payer pour eux ou faire disparaître les preuve disparaitre il se croirons invincible comme ceux que nous cherchons il se prendre pour dieu de prendre des viens si tu as la santé tu pourra gagner contre eux mais tu blesser ou malade tu leur donne l'avantage de gagner la partie parce que tu a pas l'avantage je suis sur il n'hésite pas tout faire pour etre bonne santé alors toi as pas droit pas prendre soin de ta santé si non la Justice ne peut gagner contre j'ai confiance en tes déduction je sais tu fera toi toujour justice pour les victimes voila pourquoi je veut tu sois toujours en pleine santé pour stopper les criminelle pour sauver des vie contre ceux qui vole des vies ceux qi détruit tout ceux qui risque de s'en prendre aux enfant nos famille nos amis ceux qui sont mêler à nous eux penserons il save la vérité leur vie est en danger alors c'est pas le cas tout les enfants seront pris pour cible un vrai justicier reste en bonne santé ou alors il est complice du criminelle ve qui signifie otossa serais pas policier si il à bonne santé il ferais tuer ses coéquipier parce son manque d'énergie à fais avantage à son ennemie voir sa faiblesse n'est ce pas otossa quand il faut être en bonne santé pour tes mission

Yoshida rougi p elle est redoutable Ayumi

Yoshida : bien sur princesse rythme avec justice matte ne me dit pas que tu

Ayumi embrasser Seichiyo sur la joue: Seichiyo j'ai dans ma chambre de quoi faire un pique nique vais faire des sandwiches pour toi pour papa toi tu fais soigner ton bras je reviens tu m'attend d'accord mon Seichiyo elle sorti toi aussi otossa

Seichiyo : d'accord

Yoshida : d'accord je t'attend ici Ayumi

Seichiyo goutter : ne otossa c'est moi ou les filles sont bizarre à comprendre quand Ayumi fais ça j'ai impression de voir okassa ou les neechan

Yusako p c'est donc ça: tu sais les filles ont un mystère unique même les meilleures détectives ne peut résoudre facilement sans obstacle de la raison

Seichiyo p je comprends moins le sens de cette phrase

Yoshida : Seichiyo kun comment tu as rencontre Ayumi

Seichiyo : la première fois j'avais 4 ans okassa nous emmener à la plage pas loin du parc d'attraction oneechan voulais aller au parc d'attraction moi je suis jouer ballon j'ai vu Ayumi rattraper son cerf volant je l'aider demo le cerf volant est coincé dans un arbre ce moment la une obassa est marcher bizarre obassa est tomber dans la falaise u

Yusako : matte Shin chan tu était ou quand elle tomber dans la falaise

Seichiyo : hein s otossa

Yusako regarder son portable la femme que tu parle de la falaise tu était ou

Seichiyo se rappel les événement : eto j'était dans l'arbre de l'autres coté de la falaise de la je pouvais voir une belle vue otossa tu étai avec nous tu as résolut l'affaire si je me souviens

Yusako tu as zapper certain passage de cette histoire : je dois téléphoner je reviens

Plus tard dans la chambre de Yoshida

Yoshida : Kudou san je me demandais pourquoi vous avez changer de tète quand votre fils à dit iil vu la victime tombe si vous avez résolu l'affaire

Yusako : ce jour la il as disparu sa maman ma dit appeler paniqué dit notre fille lui dit Shin à disparu il c'était éloigner de sa mère ma fille aîné devais le rattraper puis d'un coup il était plus la elle à vu prendre une direction puis elle regarder autour en l'appelant elle vu nulle part son petit frère quand j'ai retrouver mon fils il était endormis dans une grotte la marée est entrain de monter si j'était arrive quelque min plus tard on trouverais mon fils mort noyé dans une grotte ou les enfant ne sont pas censé tout seule cette époque t ne savais pas encore nager

Yoshida : matte kudelasai Kudou san vous voulez dire il on kidnapper votre fils pour le tuer pourquoi

Yusako :parce que la victime fuyait son agresseur blesser elle à perdu orientation Shin à dit à sa mère il vu l'obassa marcher qui sortait de la foret devant des personne sa mére la même gronder de s'éloigner à cette instants li à dit la femme marchait bizarre en liant la disparition de mon fils et cette affaire il est fort possible il conclu que Shin aussi vu les poursuivant de femmes en réalité avais été kidnappé elle c'est échapper elle à du se blesser pour marcher vers la falaise tomber c'est quelle devais surement pas bien voir ou elle allait il sont venu faire curieux il on du entendre Shin dire à sa mère ce qu'il à vu pour faire taire il aurais fais noyé mon fils à 4 ans on aurais pas pied en marré haute le criminelle à été arrêt viens avant Shin disparait

Yoshida : ce qui veut dire il avais un complices qui à voulu faire taire un enfant en fessant par passer le meurtre de mineur par une noyade accidentelle demo il ne vous pas dit il vu le femme

Yusako : il à di ce qui il à vu mais il semble avoir oublier certain détails que maintenant il se souviens quand j'ai retrouver mon fils il était endormis dans son maillot il avais pas de teeshirt curieux il à toujours été il était fatigué j'aï bien du mal le rester réveillé

Yoshida : il on du l'endormis en chloroformer

Yusako :non il on du mettre un somnifère il avais pas d'odeur d chloroforme j'ai aussi vérifier il à pas été tase aucune marque peu avant sa disparition il avais manger sa mère et sa sœur à une crêperie qui était sur la plage même à 4 ans Shin sait il ne devais pas suivre les inconnu de toute façon les inconnu il est méfiant il serais pas allé c'est pouvoir je pense il à pas vu venir cette personne sa sœur ma dit Shin frottais souvent ces yeux pendant il manger il n'avis pas fais la sieste j'ai déduit il devais surement jouer explorateur mais le sommeil fini par le gagner il c'est endormis mais maintenant je ne pense pas il serai aller sans se blesser

Yoshida : demo aller faire quoi sachant sa il à precritpon

Yusako : rien je vais surveillé mon idiot de fils

Yoshida : demo si il se souviens de détails comme ça vous pensez pas il peut se souvenir de d'autre détail

Yusako : c'est possible que certain de ces souvenir de son passé et des souvenir actuelle à été mélangé après tout il à été blesser à la tète demo parlons de mon fils que penser vous plus de la relation de votre fille

Yoshida : du moment elle heureuse ça me va mais j'aurais préfère elle m'en parle plutôt de le découvrir de cette façon

Yusako : vous dite elle vous dit rien moi mon fils ne me tiens pas non plus de sa vie j'ai compris quand j'ai entendu ma fille et Kensaku dire Ayumi et Seichiyo ne cesse de rougir et se regarder quand il sont ensemble ensuite réunir le puzzle

Yoshida : né Kudou san vos savez ma fille est plus que 6 ans vu vous avez déduit l'age ma relation amoureuse

Yusako sur votre dossier il est écrit 2 enfants j'ai pas besoin de voir leur âges juste leur comportement et leur façon de parler


	5. Chapter 5

Lendemain

Seichiyo en écoutant de la musique assit sur son fauteuil roulant regard par la fenêtré p je suis sur otossa serais ravi d'apprendre le gamin séché les cours

Ayumi barre les yeux de Seichiyo : devine qui c'est

Seichiyo sourit en rougissant enlever un écouteur : Ayumi ohayo

Ayumi embrasser la joue de Seichiyo : ohayo Seichiyo qu'est que tu fait

Seichiyo : rien à part regarder l'extérieur dit le garde qui devant ma chambre te laisse entrer sans contrôle

Ayumi prend l'œuf de Seichiyo lui met un bandeau :oui je lui dit je suis ton ami tu sais j'ai aussi un garde devant ma chambre il me suit partout papa dit Megury keibeur à fais surveiller la chambre de nichan et moi tu sais je crois okassa est morte

Seichiyo : tu crois tu demanderas à ton otossa

Ayumi :otossa il à regard triste quand il voit notre photos je lui parler de okassa il changer vite de sujet quand il me regarde il murmure le nom de mon okassa parfois il fuis mon regard il fais un sourire rassurant

Seichiyo : je suis sur il te dirait si c'est le cas

Ayumi : je ne pense pas il me dirait tu sais quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait je les appeler avant de changer je me suis réveiller il me regardait il à du mal croire mais maman ma reconnu j'ai sur il eu regard colère il c'est dispute avec okassa un plus tard il à jurer de tout faire pour me protéger qui veut retrouver ces personne ensuite je suis devenu Ayumi

Seichiyo : comment tu as choisit ton nom Ayumi Yoshida

Ayumi : ma grand mère celle qui à élever otossa s'appelle Ayumi otossa s'entendais très bien avec elle pour ne pas l'oublier j'ai choisit de m'appeler Ayumi yoshida est un jolie nom j'ai vu sur le net plein d'artiste des chanteuse des musicien des auteurs un créateur de jeux vidéo de sportif des mangaka qui portais ce nom

Seichiyo : soca comme tu veut devenir actrice chanteuse comme Yoko okino san tu as choisi un nom ou plein d'artiste connu on réussi

Ayumi : oui j'ai hâte devenir actrice chanteuse devenir aussi cool que Yoko okino san tu viendrais me voir jouer

Seichiyo : o oui tu sais j'ai bien réfléchis tu as raison je pourrais être un enfant acteur je serais en même temps détective j'améliore mes talents

Kensaku entre discret entendu : hein cool toi aussi tu veut être acteur Seichiyo kun ohayo Ayumi chan Seichiyo kun

Ayumi : konichiwa Kensaku kun

Seichiyo p ale je n'ai pas entendu entrer : ale konichiwa Kensaku kun tu es pas à l'école

Kensaku ouvrit son sac sort un sachet : je n'ai pas école ma sensei est malade le directeur nous à dit de rentrer alors je suis venu te tenir compagnie vous tenir compagnon tiens c'est pour toi je apporte pour toi tout ça

Seichiyo : aligata Kensaku kun

Ayumi chuchoter à Seichiyo tu as vu Kensaku kun te ressemble presque beaucoup à ton papa

Seichiyo observer Kensaku maintenant il remarque il est portrait : sérieux il est comme lui

Kensaku : nani les amis pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça

Seichiyo :bestuni Kensaku kun p sérieux ba il ressemble beaucoup à otossa je lui demander à otossa je me demande si il serais pas un cousin demo il appelle mes parent otossa okassa serais un enfant caché d'otossa

Kensaku sourit p en entendant la pensé de Shinichi p il n' a toujours pas compris qui je suis visiblement : Seichiyo kun Ayumi chan voulez vous nous jouons un jeu ou faire quelque chose ensemble

Ayumi je veut bien demo nakamouura sensei ma dit il va voir si je peut faire avec els enfant des pâtisserie s

Seichiyo Kensaku : hein de pâtisserie

Ayumi : Kensaku kun Seichiyo kun j'ai demander à nakamouura sensei avec mon otossa si on peut faire un atelier des pâtisserie avec des enfants qui sont à l'hôpital comme ça on pourra partager et faire des amis il ma dit il va se renseigner si c'est possible vous pourrez venir avec moi faire des pâtisserie

Seichiyo: ben j'ai rien à fair je veut bien faire avec toi Ayumi chan

Kensaku : moi j'ai temps de venir demo je ne suis pas un patient je me demande si il me laissera faire avec vous

Ayumi n : si ne te laisse pas venir tu peut dire ce que Seichiyo kun est ton frère venu faire visite ton frère

Seichiyo : hein gambatte Ayumi chan il faire ça

Ayumi : noter vous êtes presque identique avec Kensaku kun il veut il venu te rendre visite pour te tenir compagnie venir avec nous faire des pâtisseries si on est autorisation il à pas école Kensaku kun est notre ami c'est juste pour aujourd'hui

Kensaku pris la main de Seichiyo : Seichiyo kun on aura que dire c'est un rôle d'entrainemerent pour être acteur si tu veut je peut faire ton petit frère

Seichiyo regarde Kensaku p ohé ohé pourquoi ce sentiment avec lui à chaque fois : pff d'accord tu peut faire mon nichan mais attention tu as mon nichan juste pour un rôle

Kensaku : hai yucatta Seichiyo kun

Plus tard

Seichiyo dans son lit réfléchis : pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment pourquoi je me souviens pas qui so j'ai mal à tète essayer de me souvenir

Yukiko déguisé en infirmière : kawaii bouya tu es trop jeune pour réfléchir c'est normal aprés tu sois mal de tète

Seichiyo regarder vite fais infirmière avant détourner son regard vers la fenêtre : obassa vous avez déjà eu impression de connaitre quelque que chose ou quelqu'un vous arrivez pas vous souvenir de vous avez sentiment ces très important vous devez pas oublier vous ferez quoi pour vous souvenir

Yukiko : ah je ferais par exemple une liste ou je noterais tout ce que je faire ou aller comme un rendez vous sur un répertoire sur un journal les événement lieux important tu fais c'est normal de avoir une impression c'est peut être un indice qui peut aider à te souvenir toute fois il faut être patients aller au-dessus de limite pour souvenir peut aller à des limite peut nuire à ta santé

Seichiyo p en croirais entendre okassa sans : hai obassa palis au regard de Yukiko à l'instant ce regard j'ai senti c'est comme ci okassa était la masaka

Yukiko fais son regard noir à Seichiyo regarder Yusako et Kensaku rentrer : bouya tu as un jolie œuf ou tu la trouver

Seichiyo : c'est un cadeau d'un ami obassa il ma donner un œuf pokemon qui sera mon pokemon

Kensaku tenu par yusako : hein Anthony Seichiyo kun tu as un pokemon un œuf pokemon ale je croyais ces celui de Ayumi chan je les vu avec ce matin

Seichiyo regarder on père et Kensaku : c'est mon œuf pokemon Ayumi chan voulais voir mon œuf je lui prêter Kensaku kun yusako sensei si vous êtes pas de la même famille pourquoi vous avez ressemblance

Kensaku désigner son père de regard méchant :i lui il cet ojissan sensei à l'école otossa pas cool

Yusako : yamero Kensaku

Kensaku designer : okassa sensei déguise nurse pour venir voir toi secret elle fan de toi

Seichiyo palis serra son nounous et son œuf contre lui surpri pas dit okassa tu t'es déguisé ne l'infirmière: hein gambatte the fan de moi Kensaku kun

Kensaku designer yukiko yusako pris la photos dans le sac : parce que la vérité il save que tu est comme lui Shinichi san Shinichi onichan est fils de yusako ojissan qu'il à un apprenti meitantei Conan Edogawa kun qui sait faire échouer le plan de kids san ceci tu es meitantei junior Conan Edogawa kun

Seichiyo déglutis : hein moi un meitantei Conan Edogawa ano je suis Seichiyo nobuwa je ne suis pas meitantei demo tu ne faire de théorie sans preuve

Kensaku sorti un sachet de preu: shigayo Seichiyo tu es Conan kun voici la preuve ce badge seul les membre du club des détective junior posséder ce badge j'ai trouver ça dans tes affaire j'ai demander au détective junior si il on donner un badge de leur club à d'autre enfants ai san à dit le club des détective junior on mis pour règles seul le club avoir ces accessoires Ichiyo neechan à dit les cousins de leur âge et mon âge à ce badge en dehors du club des détective junior demo il à rumeur bizarre sur Conan kun l'un d'elle rumeur à déménager à l'étranger du jour au lendemain il n'a jamais remis les accessoires du club détective junior de plus

Seichiyo : demo qu'st qui prouve cette théorie Kensaku kun je suis Conan Edogawa pas sichiyio nobuwa kun

1 Conan kun et toi Seichiyo kun vous avez le même groupe sanguin même ADN

2 tu es gaucher comme Conan kun

3 tu aime et très fort en foot

4 j'ai entendu la police dire au prof que il on voulu enregistré les emprunte comme Seichiyo nobuwa demo ces empreunte à été identifier comme Conan Edogawa 6 après plusieurs vérification la police en conclut que tu es Conan Edogawa kun que Seichiyo nobuwa serai une identité que tu crées 5j'ai compare la photo de Conan kun donner dans les media à ta photo de Seichiyo kun avec saguru nissan il dit avec ceci que tu es Conan Edogawa 99%l'ADN Seichiyo nobuwa et celui de Conan Edogawa est une seul personne l'ADN est une preuve qui ne ment pas qui révèle la vérité tu es meitentai conan edogawa kun

Seichiyo :Demo si je suis ce meitentai Conan que tu dit je suis pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de m'appeler Conan Edogawa Kensaku kun comme tu explique ça

Kensaku mis les lunettes de Conan Seichiyo : comme tu as l'accident dans le train tu es devenu amnésie

Seichiyo : mais eu mais hein si je suis amnésie comment je serais devenu amnésie si je suis Conan kun Kensaku kun

Kensaku : ah ai haibara san ma dit quand le train devenu fou sorti des rail tu as du être surement te cogné fort tu as perdu connaissance sur un certain temps demo quand as du revenir à toi dans la mémoire tu as oublier beaucoup de chose sur toi c'est comme cela tu es devenu amnésie les visages que tu voit sont qui important pour toi c'est une sorte de partir de souvenir visuelle demo tu sera possible tu retrouve un jour tes souvenir peut être pas mais on ne doit pas te forcer de souvenir à serais dangereux pour toi

Seichiyo p qui est il celui la il est aussi effrayant que otossa

Kensaku réfléchis : demo ce qui est bizarre otossa yusako sensei et toi on ressemblance selon saguru nissan votre ADN indiquer un lien de père et fils mais les détectives junior à dit que tu es fils de son cousin qui serais marié à une cousine de ton okassa alors otossa étant dragueur comment il serais ton père si tu es fils de neveu du professeur agasa du otossa tromper okassa avec l'okassa de Conan kun

Yusako goutter p qu'est ce que cette déduction matte me dit pas il cherche une raison pour Yukiko soit fury contre moi :ohé Kensaku je serais pas trompé mon épouse

Seichiyo p otossa tu serais ennuie avec okassa si c'est le cas c

Kensaku : otossa pourquoi saguru nissan dit tu es otossa de Conan alors tu ne pas tromper okassa je t'es vu plusieurs fois parler obassa masako chan vous êtes jolie un idiot ne serais pas voir votre beauté aligata yusako san j'aime vous êtes si kawaii c'est que tu dis à une obassa tu as dit ces mot à la mére de conan kun ppour la draguer elle trouver kawaii tu as bu dormis à l'hotel avec comme tu as fais tout ces temps ci pouquoi conan kun serais ton fils si itu as pas tromper mon okassa dit le moi ta pas droit de tromper okassa avec des obassa faire des enfants conan kun est ton fils ça veut dire que shinichi nichan et yukio nichan et moi conan kun est aussi nous frère dit moi pourquoi saguru nissan à dit tu es son père si tu connais pas l' okassa de conan kun

Seichiyo p Kensaku kun est en colère que ve tu faire otossa pour expliquer

Megury et ces homme entrer on entendu la dernière question kensaku: bonne question kensaku kun kudou kun explique moi comment est ce possible conan kun soit ton fils situ es pas tromper ta femme explique moi pourquoi conan kun et ton fils kudou kun

Tous surpris : megury keibeur takagy sato keiji

Yusako goutter nerveusement p bon sang Kensaku à un caractère trop direct:

Yukiko p Kensaku ressemble à okassa : enfant de la science Megury keibeur

Tous : science

Megury : science vous êtes obassa

Kensaku : okassa demo tossa il va toujours parler à obassa comment tu peut savoir c'est la science

Yukiko enlever son déguisement enlacer Kensaku : parce que je connais ton otossa il aime draguer pour sentir beau gosse mais il fidèle

Kensaku : demo otossa il va dormir à l'hôtel ces temps ci pourquoi il est pas rentrer dormir avec toi otossa est beau les obassa dit tout temps il kawaii avec des obassa

Yukiko : ton otossa à eu panne de inspiration pour son livre il va à l'hôtel se changer de ces éditeur parce que il veut pas dire à ces éditeur il pas d'inspiration en attendant il retrouver inspiration : Megury keibeur je suis Yukiko j'était venu vérifier personnellement mais en entendant Kensaku dire ce qui sait j'ai compris la seule vérité

Yusako : yuki ila seule vérité masaka

Yukiko : chéris tu te souviens après notre mariage alors de ma deuxième fausse couche pour raison de ma santé n'était pas très bon pour avoir Shinichi

Yusako : heu oui tu était inquiète tu arrivais pas tomber enceinte demo tu ma dit sensei ta devais faire des examens Matteo serais ce

Yukiko : oui j'ai fait mais ensuite pour été sur tu es pas problèmes sensei de nous tout les deux sensei ma dit tu as aucun problème demo sensei ma dit c'est moi le probléme

Seichiyo : yukiko san vous etes belle comment vous pouver etre probleme

Kensaku : c'est vrai okassa tu dit toujours tu es bonne santé tu ben pleine forme tu es pas malade comment sensei à pu dire tu es problème

Yusako: yuki à eu à certaine époque des problème de santé quand on était encore enfants et jeune parfois to okassa elle en à encore souvent ton okassa n'aime pas montrer quan elle va pas bien avant notre mariage on était surtout meilleur ami je la connais pas cœur ton okassa quand elle n'est pas bien je le sais

Kensaku : hein mais tu as dit okassa manque pas d'énergie elle peut pas avoir de problème de santé

sato : demo Kudou san en quoi ça rapport avec votre lien de sang avec Conan kun

Yukiko : ah parce que pour avoir Shinichi on fait une solution teste que mon sensei ma parler sen i ma parler tu as donner de ton sperme pour je puisse avoir Shinichi après quelle essai on réussi avoir Shinichi et les autres demo il à du rester sperme de yusako sensei ma dit que on peut conserver de son sperme pour une autre fois si j'ai besoin

Yusako : matte tu veut dire chotto yuki tuas pas fais ce que je crois

Yukiko sourit:quand j'ai parler avec toi j'ai dit il pourrais servir demo le labo qui censé garder les don pour homme et femme si je me souviens il à eu un cambriolage un incendie sensei ma dit il avais voler des recherche rt d'autres truc demo si ce labo à pu faire aide à pour avoir Shinichi il aurais pu aussi avoir une erreurs tu as pu être placer comme donneur de sperme pour les femmes qui on besoin de devenir maman comme la science peut aider à realiser leur reve au lieux d'être placer dans un autes service à cettépeoqu la il avais des étudiant de sensei qui travaillaitt au demo sensei à dit sous bonne température ça peut rester bon il serais utilisable il se peut on utiliser on sperme par erreur pour la mère de Conan kun qui fais il soit aussi ton fils

Sato soca

Megury : takagy kun tu as compris ce qui se dit

Takagy chochotte à Megury: Conan kun serais fils de Kudou san par de sperme avec l'aide la science pour le personnes qui besoin d'aide avoir des enfants mais la santé ne serais pas aider alors il font appel à la science

Megury : socca ah ce qui expliquerais pourquoi Conan kun et ton fils kudou san il aussi ressemblance

Kensaku : ça veut dire quoi ça otossa et Conan kun

Yusako joue des cheveu x de Kensaku : ça veut dire que mon Kensaku que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre le monde des adultes tout ce que tu dois savoir si l'ADN dire Conan est ton frère si 'il est ton frère 'ADN est une preuve irréfutable il à qu'une seul vérité impossible niè

Seichiyo p ce qui veut dire lui il est un autre nichan masaka je serais faire l'âge de mon petit frère sonna

Yusako : cependant Megury keibeur takagy keiji sato keiji pourquoi vous êtes la

Megury : on venu parler Seichiyo kun on à eu des nouvelle information on venu vérifie si il se rappelle Seichiyo kun on à des question à te poser tu veut bien répondre

Sensei de Seichiyo qui vient d'entre : surement pas Megury keibeur laisser mon patient tranquille vous et homme veuillez vous en aller Seichiyo kun est pas apte à répondre votre interrogatoire je vous demanderais bien vouloir ne plus venir importuné mon patient

Megury : nous somme

Sensei : interdit de venir parler à mon patient Seichiyo kun n a pas de santé pour subir interrogatoire demain il est programme pour une opération la santé de mon patient pour opération il doit éviter tout e situation de stresse de plus si je me souviens vous devez pas interroger un enfants sans un représentant de ces droit s ce qui n'es pas le cas alors je vous pris de laisser mon patient tranquille vous lui poser des question avec un vrai représentant de ces droit

Megury : yucatta sensei sato chan takagy on y va ben Seichiyo kun je te souhaite bon rétablissement

Seichiyo p so sensei est arrivé pour faire obstacle à la police voulais lui poser une question : aligata Megury Keibeur

Peu après la police sortie

Sensei regarde Yukiko méfiant : ano je ne vous jamais vu à l''hopital

Yukiko joue l'infirmière : eh ben c'est que je suis une infirmière remplaçante j'ai été envoyer pour remplacer une infirmière qui ne pouvais venir travailler parce elle malade mon nom est Alicia Tatsumi sensei

Sensei : soca alors okaeri parmi nous Tatsumi chan mon nom est Yurizo Takashi Seichiyo kun est mon patient je viens pour lui faire visite je vous remercie de prendre soin de lui Tatsumi chan

Yukiko : bestuni Takashi sensei je fais mon travail Takashi sensei

Seichiyo rougit p okassa

Takashi : kudou san Kensaku kun vous devez sortir

Yusako pris la main de Kensaku pour : hai Takashi sensei de toute façon on doit rentrer allons y Kensaku on va je te ramené

à la maison tu dit orvoir à ton ami

Kensaku : hai otossa Seichiyo kun si tu va connecté sur le jeu tu as besoin d'aide tu me bipe je reviendrais voir demain

Seichiyo : hai d'accord aligata Kensaku kun de me rendre visite à demain

Kensaku sorti avec son père : hai demain otossa je veut pas rentrer je veut aller boutique tu peut m'emmener

Yusako : qu'est tu veut faire dans une boutique je croyais tu déteste ça faire boutique

Kensaku : c'est un secret pour le club faire spectacle pour noël faire des cadeaux de noëls ikkou ikkou otossa

Yusako : calme toi Kensaku on aura temps de prépare noël

Kensaku : hein otossa sayuki oneechan, dit noëls c'est dans 3 jours que père noël apporte des cadeau aux enfant sage qui save partagé Ichiyo oneechan à dit que si on fais des cadeau tout nos amis et notre famille on aura plein de cadeau moi je veut plein de cadeau pour tout le monde Conan nichan aussi à droit de cadeau

Seichiyo dans la chambre c chuchoté : noël ale demo Takashi sensei je voudrais aller sur internet vous n'avez pas un ordinateur pour je puisse chercher

Takashi : j'ai pas d'ordinateurs Seichiyo kun pourquoi tu veut aller sur internet Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo : parce que mes amis on dit sur internet on trouve tout je voudrais vérifier et chercher un lieux qui ressemble à mes images j'ai impression c'est un endroit je connais j'arrive pas me souvenir ou pourquoi je vois souvent cette endroit pourquoi je veut voir si je retrouve l'image

Takashi : je vois si tu veut je t'emmener à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital après la visite à ce propos Seichiyo kun okidashi sensei ma dit tu enlever ta perfusions à ton réveil pourquoi tu as fait ça Seichiyo kun oh

Seichiyo rougit fais l'enfant : euh c'est que je voulais aller au toilette gomen nasai Takashi sensei je savais pas je devais le garder

Takashi : ce n'es t rien Seichiyo kun tu ne pouvais pas savoir la prochaine fois demande d'abord à moi ou un sensei de faire tu ne peut pas enlever tout seul ce qui à te soigner je peut voir ton bras

Seichiyo montrer son bras : euh hai Takashi sensei demo okidashi sensei soigner mon bras sensei ne Tatsumi oneesan vous aime les spetacle

Yukiko : tout dépend des spectacle pourquoi tu demande ça Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo au oreille :de sa mère vos :

Yukiko sourit en attendant la demande de son fils : ok je vais te trouver ça Seichiyo kun je trouve c'est une bonne idée tu es intelligent kawaii Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo rougit :aligata Tatsumi san

Takashi : Seichiyo kun tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui qu'est qui te met de bonne humeur

Seichiyo : hein nani Takashi sensei

Takashi remarquer l'œuf : un drôle d'œuf en jouet tu as la Seichiyo

Seichiyo serres son œuf contre lui triste : ah ce n'est pas un jouet Takashi sensei un ami ma offert un œuf pokemon il va éclore un pokemon surprise mon pokemon est shiyu et moi on va vivre plein de super aventure de héros pokemon comme pokemon pompier

Yukiko: pokemon pompier héros c'est un joli rêve Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo s'énerve : c'est pas un rêve à ce moment la il était la

Takashi Yukiko : Seichiyo kun

Seichiyo serre son œuf contre lui triste rougi : les pokemon était la pour me protéger je sais il vienne toujours pour me défendu quand je suis en danger il sont la toujours prêt r de moi il me tienne Compagni quand j'ai peur il à un super héros pokemon avec ces amis pokemon je les vu il me protéger il promis de jamais m'abandonner je serais en sécurité voila pourquoi shiyu va être mon pokemon je veut connaitre les pokemon je veut être ami avec les pokemon shiyu je veut on soit les meilleure amis je te protégerais tu me protégera on sera vivre plein d'aventure comme Ayumi chan Kensaku kun on sera des super acteur pokemon Kensaku kun à dit il va faire un film avec de super héros quand tu sera né en pourra venir faire un rôle de super héros comme les pompier pokemon c'est eux qui nous on tous sauver Kensaku kun à dit ce matin il vu le reportage à la télé des pokemon pompier qui aider les humain à éteindre l'incendie et sauver des vie il mon sauvé c'est des super héros pompier pokemon shiyu je veut on soit aussi cool que ces pompier pokemon on sera grand on ira sauver des vie comme les pompier pokemon qui mon sauvé shiyu toi et moi on sera amis pour la vie Kensaku kun à dit les pokemon on des pouvoir magique il sont génial j'aimerais avoir des pouvoir magique n'est ce pas Tatsumi san c'es cool avoir des pourvoir magique

Yukiko goutte p qu'est qui fais : eh je pense tu as raison Seichiyo kun demo si tu avais un pouvoir magique tu en ferais quoi de ton pouvoir

Seichiyo : ce que je ferais

Takashi p bon sang les enfant crois tout ce qui voit à la télé : avoir un pouvoir magique c'est bien mais savoir comment va tu l'utiliser

Seichiyo fais l'admirateur de kamen yaiba: ah moi je l'utiliserais comme kamen yaiba je sauverais plein de vie quand il sont en danger r j'arrêterais les méchant avec shiyu je protégerai s tout mes amis ma famille tout le monde je serais cool comme kamen yaiba Takashi sensei est ce que les sensei sont aussi des super héros comme pompier pokemon

Takashi : on essaye de faire de notre mieux pour être super héros comme les pompier en fessant notre travail Seichiyo kun il est temps de te calmer pour je puisse faire mon travail

Seichiyo : hai Takashi sensei je pourrais avoir une télé dans ma chambre Takashi sensei je veut voir kamen yaiba

Takashi : on verra bien si tu es sage je verrais si je peut te trouver une télé pour tu regarde kamen yaiba Seichiyo kun tu as manger aujourd'hui

Seichiyo : hai Takashi

Pendant ce temps dans la voiture de yusako Kensaku et son père

Kensaku soupirer encor e : euh pff

Yusako au volant regarde son fil s par le rétroviseur : Kensaku pourquoi tu soupire comme ça

Kensaku à l'arrière regarde le paysage : ne otossa je veu un pokemon comme shiyu

Yusako : qui est shiyu

Kensaku : c'est le futur pokemon de Seichiyo tu as vu l'œuf de Seichiyo c'est son futur pokemon

Yusako p il serais jaloux comme sa mère : pourquoi tu veut un pokemon tu as déjà un animal

Kensaku : parce que Ayumi chan à dit Seichiyo il peut faire un voyage pokemon elle viendrais avec lui il serons plein d'aventure e il sera ami avec des pokemon

Yusako : Kensaku

Kensaku : nani otossa

Yusako : qu'est qui te tracasse vraiment avec Seichiyo kun

Kensaku : bestuni otossa

Yusako : serais ce parce que il s'entend bien avec Ayumi chan t'énerve

Kensaku : non il son amis c'est cool on est ami avec Ayumi chan

Yusako p je serais pas surpris tu sois jaloux de Ayumi chan comme sa mère jalouse et positif tu es: vraiment à chaque fois tu parle de Ayumi chan tu as plus l'air être énervé quand tu parle de Seichiyo tu parle avec plus d'enthousiaste tu aime pas Ayumi chan traine avec Seichiyo

Kensaku :si j'aime bien Ayumi chan elle est gentille et très jolie mais Seichiyo il veut faire tout avec Ayumi cette après midi quand on fais de la pâtisserie Ayumi chan lui à demander étre son partenaire il à dit oui je voulais lui demander mais j'ai pas demo avec Seichiyo quand Ayumi est la j'ai impression de ne pas être ami comme si je suis disparu il parle que d'Ayumi chan et elle c'est kawaii Seichiyo kun c'est Ayumi chan qui à dit Seichiyo de lui donner un nom à son pokemon c'est elle qui aider trouver le nom de shiyu Seichiyo veut être acteur comme Ayumi il à dit il serons partenaire je trouve bizarre Ayumi chan veut faire et lui aussi il veut faire il dit jamais non il veut faire tout comme Ayumi chan c'est bizarre

Yusako : ce n'est pas bizarre pour un garçon fais en sorte une fille reste sourire

Kensaku : gambatte otossa ce n'est pas bizarre

Yusako : Ayumi chan est jolie fille comme ta sœur elle à un sourire mais aucun de nous veut elle triste on voit bien sa tristesse les garçon on préférence de voir une fille sourire plutôt de voir elle inquiète ou triste Ayumi chan se soucie plus de Seichiyo qu'elle son père ma dit Ayumi est pareil chez elle soucie plus de son papa et de son frère il aime la voir pour voir aider Ichiyo l'année dernière elle tomber pendant un tournois elle fais une entorse elle qui sait nous mettre de bonne humeur elle était triste de pas pourvoir faire le tournois de son entorse je le s surpris quand elle se croyais toute seule elle à craquer c'est mis à pleurer elle se trouvais moche avec des béquille elle croit que les béquille la rendait pas jolie

Kensaku : tu as fais quoi pour elle ne soit pas pleurer otossa

Yusako : je l'ai emmener faire les boutique même avec les béquille je sais elle adore faire les boutique puis quand elle rencontre un garçon de sa classe qui selon elle est beau gosse qui lui à dit tu es très jolie avec tes béquille en dirais une princesse ma Ichiyo qui étais triste est devenu joyeuse tu vois Seichiyo ne dit pas non pour ne pas voir Ayumi chan triste les filles on tendance à être inquiète facilement pour les garçons devant eux elle veut être forte quand elle sont toute seule laisse sortir leur sentiments dit toi Ayumi chan est comme maman ou tes neechan elle aime être courageuse devant nous chance leur vrai sentiment mais quand elle sont seule elle on un visage que les garçon ne voit pas c'est pourquoi c'est le travail des garçon de faire possible pour les filles reste sourire surtout quand tu as de neechan de veiller sur elle de la protéger de faire sourire tes neechan c'est ton travail de nichan

Kensaku : hein demo tossa Seichiyo rougît

Yusako : tu le savais les garçon rougit pas seulement parce que il son amoureux il peut rougir quand une fille même amis lui fais des compliment tu as dit Ayumi chan l'appelle kawaii Seichiyo langage de fille kawaii veut dire mignon c'est un compliment kawaii Kensaku

Kensaku rougit : otossa

Yusako : tu vois tu as rougi quand j'ai dit tu es kawaii c'est pareille pour Seichiyo ça veut rien dire il rougi t pour lui Ayumi est peut être une amie de ces meilleure ami

Kensaku : soca Ichiyo oneechan à dit Seichiyo est amoureux de Ayumi parce que il à rougit demo si Ayumi chan est son amie elle lui dit kawaii Seichiyo tout temps ça fais rougir Seichiyo Ayumi chan Seichiyo sont des meilleure amis il ne sont pas amoureux aligata a otossa Ichiyo oneechan à dit ça exprès Yuko nichan à dit les neechan faut toujours elle arrange la vérité en leur version de filles être amoureuse ça ne sert à rien c'est des truc de fille

Yusako p Yukio baka pourquoi tu lui dit ça à ton frère Kensaku il croit pour ce qu'on lui dit

Kensaku : otossa allons centre commercial

Yusako : pas aujourd'hui Kensaku on ira demain on va chercher Ichiyo et Yuko chez le prof j'ai promis à maman de faire les course comme tu as pas école demain je t'emmenais au centre commercial

Kensaku : otossa est ce que okassa va rentrer

Yusako : je ne sais pas

Kensaku : otossa tu as dit maman à pas toujours la bonne santé elle à eu quoi

Yusako : les régimes elle à fais ne sont pas toujours bon pour la santé quand elles sont sentir trop grosse elle veut faire s un régime pour maigrir

Kensaku :les régimes c'est nul demo otossa pourquoi les filles sont complique elle trouve mochr ou grosse alors elle son jolie

Yusako : ça c'est un mystère on appelle les filles que aucun garçon ne peut comprendre ni résoudre facilement


End file.
